


La vida es una cárcel de puertas abiertas

by Sustraiak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1995, 1996, Ansiedad, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Consumo de drogas, Conversaciones sobre género y sexualidad, Dumbledore/Grindelwald (mencionado), Fiesta punky de navidad, Grimmauld Place, Hermione/Ginny (mencionado), Libro 5: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, M/M, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Non-binary Tonks, Romanticismo adolescente, Second War with Voldemort, Segunda guerra contra Voldemort, Sueños eróticos, Suicidio (mención), Varios reencuentros, Vida comunitaria en Grimmauld Place
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 08:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sustraiak/pseuds/Sustraiak
Summary: ... y el tiempo todo locura."La relación entre Remus Lupin y Sirius Black está hecha, sobre todo, de silencio. De la misma manera que la Tierra está hecha sobre todo de agua y el universo está hecho sobre todo de vacío. La noche se cierra sobre ellos y ya no hablan, la brisa araña brazos desnudos y llama al sueño.Doce años de silencio son más que diez años de palabras; palabras que han sido islas, que han sido terremotos y tazas de té, conflicto y caricia, palabras que no están -en su mayoría- escritas ni resgistradas, que ni siquiera están ya -en su mayoría- en la memoria de nadie, pero que sin embargo están; en el aire, el agua, en el vacío. Palabras que son sus cuerpos, que dibujan la distancia entre sus átomos.- Lunático.Y Lunático, casi dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el muro del patio y los ojos llenos de estrellas, responde como si no hiciera doce años que nadie le llama por ese nombre."1995. Grimmauld Place se ha convertido en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, la vida y la resistencia colectiva van conquistando la oscuridad de la casa, Sirius y Lupin se reencuentran.





	1. 2 de julio

_2 de Julio de 1995_

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black están sentados en el patio del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, Londres, compartiendo una cerveza y un cigarrillo. Les gusta hacerlo así, pasárselo el uno al otro, como cuando eran adolescentes, en tiempos de Hogwarts y de la Primera Orden del Fénix. Quizá simplemente no han tenido tiempo de hacerse adultos juntos y cambiar esas costumbres.

*

El verano acaba de comenzar con unos días brillantes y calurosos. Hasta en el interior de la sombría casa de los Black el aire se hace pesado, mientras Sirius y Lupin realizan sin descanso los trabajos de acondicionamiento y protección del cuartel general de la Segunda Orden. Solo al final del día, cuando la temperatura empieza a refrescar y el cielo es del azul más bello y todos los edificios son siluetas bruscamente recortadas contra el aire, un decorado; solo en ese momento se sientan en el patio y fuman y charlan y de alguna manera se siguen reencontrando, como aquel día hace un poco más de un año en La Casa de los Gritos, todavía sin entenderlo del todo.

*

 - Es raro- dice Sirius, escondiéndose tras la nube de humo que sale de su garganta.

Lupin espera hasta que Sirius le ofrece el cigarrillo.

\- Lo sé – dice en voz baja, la mirada distraída en los dibujos del suelo del patio -espirales, curvas, serpientes.

Sirius le mira, se muerde una uña.

 - ¿Qué es raro para ti? -dice, finalmente, sosteniendo la mirada, hasta que Lupin la encuentra.

\- Bueno, estar aquí, hablando contigo, supongo.

Sí, claro, pero Sirius no se refiere a... claro que es raro estar aquí hablando con él, que sea tan _real,_ y con esas arrugas que le salen en los ojos cuando sonríe... Que a veces ni siquiera ve, porque no se ha acostumbrado, porque le sigue viendo como le recuerda y... es raro estar otra vez rodeado de la gente que... es decir, no haberlos perdido realmente, no a todos... y Harry y toda esa paternidad ¿padrinidad? tan de repente, y todos los chavales, claro, Hermione, Fred y George, (qué grandes herederos); es raro estar otra vez en casa de sus padres, es raro estar nuevo en la Orden, estar en guerra... Pero bueno, él nunca ha sentido que la guerra hubiera acabado.

\- Sí -dice Sirius, llevándose las manos a la frente, apartándose el pelo de la cara, algunas canas brillan contra la melena negra.- pero a lo que yo me refiero, lo que me parece realmente raro, es volver a estar luchando.

*

 - Entonces... ¿cómo te ha ido? Quiero decir, no debe ser facil, para un hombre lobo...

\- No, no lo es. -Lupin hace una pausa, estudia la expresión de Sirius, en busca de la timidez que ha oído en su voz.- Bueno, he tenido una vida. El año que estuve en Hogwarts fue más de lo que podía pedir, ya sabes, conocer a Harry y todo lo que... -Sirius asiente, comprendiendo.- El resto del tiempo, bueno, he sobrevivido, un poco en los márgenes, ya sabes... La guerra había terminado y bueno, como hombre lobo siempre habrá algo del miedo a que te sorprendan en un callejón mientras vuelves a casa, pero... Para mí la guerra terminó... se terminó el vivir con tanto miedo, Voldemort se había ido, y al fin y al cabo Harry... sobrevivió y eso significaba, significa, que algo de Lily y James sobrevivió, de alguna manera. Sin embargo... -Lupin suspira y ya no es capaz de sostener la mirada de Sirius- Sí, la guerra terminó, pero para mí siempre fue una derrota.

*

La relación entre Remus Lupin y Sirius Black está hecha, sobre todo, de silencio. De la misma manera que la Tierra está hecha sobre todo de agua y el universo está hecho sobre todo de vacío. La noche se cierra sobre ellos y ya no hablan, la brisa araña brazos desnudos y llama al sueño.

Doce años de silencio son más que diez años de palabras; palabras que han sido islas, que han sido terremotos y tazas de té, conflicto y caricia, palabras que no están -en su mayoría- escritas ni resgistradas, que ni siquiera están ya -en su mayoría- en la memoria de nadie, pero que sin embargo están; en el aire, el agua, en el vacío. Palabras que son sus cuerpos, que dibujan la distancia entre sus átomos.

 - Lunático.

Y Lunático, casi dormido, con la cabeza apoyada en el muro del patio y los ojos llenos de estrellas, responde como si no hiciera doce años que nadie le llama por ese nombre.

 - ¿Sí?

\- ¿Te ha gustado la pregunta numero diez?

 

 


	2. 16 de julio

_16 de julio de 1995_

 

Después de despedirse de los miembros de la Orden que se han marchado, y de trancar todos los cerrojos, Lupin se queda un momento apoyado contra la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place. La cabeza le duele tanto que le cuesta mantener los ojos abiertos, y una ceja se le levanta de manera involuntaria. El pelo, más despeinado que de costumbre, le cae sobre los ojos, como difuminándole un poco de la realidad, y eso le gusta. Ser un poco más intangible.

Harry está bien, y esta certeza ha definido el ambiente del cuartel general de la Orden esta noche, tensiones y pasiones incluidas. Es extraño, porque todo el mundo parece pelearse por ser el padre o la madre de Harry, y él, que no quiere serlo, y que es muy discreto al respecto, siente que no puede escapar de ese deber, si fuera esa la palabra, porque tiene más que ver con el _cuidado,_ con el cuidado de algo delicado que está tejido entre las vidas de James, Lily, Sirius e incluso Peter, aunque él ya no esté, aún menos que Lily y James, que _no están_ de una manera _presente_.

Suspira, y después tiene ganas de fumar, y busca a Sirius con su instinto, algo que hace involuntariamente, especialmente cuando su mente no está centrada en coordinar sus pulcros movimientos de _ser humano,_ un arte que la mayoría desconoce, o que más bien no necesita.

Se dirige a la cocina y sí, allí está Sirius, sin haberse levantado todavía de su asiento y con la frente apoyada en la mano. Éste, al oírle, levanta una mirada somnolienta, y sigue su movimiento mientras se sienta junto a él, en el que ha sido el sitio de Harry durante la cena. Sin decir nada, le pasa el cigarrillo a Lupin.

Lupin le mira unos segundos, antes de sentir toda la ansiedad convertirse el humo, y luego salir; aunque sea mentira, claro, la mentira que cuenta el tabaco. Le devuelve a Sirius el cigarrillo, sin intención de volverlo a coger.

\- Gracias -dice Sirius, pero él tampoco parece querer fumar más. Vuelve a apoyarse en su frente, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunta Lupin, en voz muy baja.

\- Gracias, -repite Sirius, sin mirarle- he sentido tu apoyo esta noche.

Lupin estudia su expresión, buscando algún rastro de sarcasmo.

\- En serio -dice Sirius, y sonríe de lado, pero es una sonrisa tan triste que parece otro tipo de gesto.

\- Eh… -dice Lupin, aún dudando de lo que pretende expresar Sirius- si quieres mi opinión, Molly…

Sirius le interrumpe cogiéndole de la muñeca y negando con la cabeza.

\- Sé tu opinión -dice rápidamente, sin su típica arrogancia- y ojalá tuviera tu calma.

Lupin busca en su interior la calma de la que habla Sirius pero solamente siente algo que vibra.

\- Pues yo siento no haber dicho más en ese momento. Creo que Molly no ha tenido nada de tacto contigo.

\- Bah, ella siempre ha tenido esa opinión de mí. Siempre me ha visto como un kinki, alguien que lo ponía todo en peligro innecesariamente. Estoy seguro de que cree que me merecía Azkaban, que siempre pensó que acabaría en la cárcel.- Sirius se seca los ojos rápidamente.

Lupin casi sonríe al constatar que Sirius no ha perdido esa facilidad para llorar que siempre le ha chocado tanto en él.

\- Bueno -dice Lupin, rodeándolo con el brazo- lo de kinki yo no se lo discutiría.

Sirius pone cara de falsa indignación, un gesto que también ha conservado, y de repente Lupin es tan consciente: _hemos sobrevivido;_ y es una alegría que duele tanto, como un globo a punto de explotar en la garganta, como agujas en las piernas y fiebre en las manos, y Sirius se está riendo a carcajadas perrunas, _ese_ Sirius con el que inventó el Mapa del Merodeador, con el que se saltaba clases a su pesar, metiéndose con los Slytherins sin creérselo del todo, con el que recorría el bosque acompañado en luna llena, y ni la propia luna era oscura; ese Sirius tormentoso y rebelde que no podía ocultar del todo sus aires de aristócrata. _Ese_ Sirius está ahí, de vuelta de todo y aún así tan joven, tan joven como él, tan jóvenes para haber sufrido tanto, para haber perdido tanto, porque tanto era lo que tenían.

 - Me enfada que Molly diga que confundo a Harry con James -dice Sirius- porque justo ese es el miedo que tengo. Miedo a estar haciendo algo mal cegado por lo que significa Harry para mí. Más allá del propio Harry. No sé si me explico.

Lupin se pone muy serio de repente, y mira a Sirius muy en los ojos, como si tratara de que sus pupilas coincidieran en la misma línea recta. Definitivamente, no es uno de sus estudiados gestos humanos.

\- Sirius, deja de pensar que no te mereces esto.

Sirius baja la cabeza y de repente se siente muy desnudo, o más bien, muy transparente. Vuelve a coger el cigarrillo, que ya lleva un rato apagado por inactividad, y lo enciende con la punta de su varita. Le tiembla un poco el pulso, algo que ha traído de Azkaban y que a Lupin aún le revuelve percibir.

\- Nunca pensé que diría algo así -dice Sirius, fumando tan profundamente que se atraganta- pero estoy cansado de no poder tener una vida normal.

Lupin sonríe con los ojos, quitándole el cigarrillo con un poco de brusquedad.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres una vida normal?

\- ¡No! -responde Sirius, un poco exaltado- sé que no quiero una vida _normal,_ solo quiero que el hecho de existir no cueste _tanto_. Pienso en cosas como, no sé, salir a la calle, -dice, un poco acusador, y luego su tono cambia- y a veces hasta pienso en coger a Harry e irnos a vivir a una casa con jardín. Y que luchen otros.

\- Hay muchas formas de luchar -dice Lupin, y luego baja la voz, como si sólo hablara para sí mismo.- A veces, simplemente la supervivencia es una revolución.

 


	3. 31 de julio

_31 de J ulio de 1995_

 

Sirius, a veces, como ahora, siente que le cuesta aceptar la vida de nuevo. Que alguna vez se escapó de su cuerpo y ahora no vuelve a encajar del todo, como si tuviera aristas, o quizá, quizá más bien como si fuera algo extraño a su anatomía, como aquella vez que se hizo un pendiente en el cartílago de la oreja y su fisiología no le permitió cicatrizar durante años, enviándole aquel dolor punzante en los momentos menos esperados.

Se quitó el pendiente en la cárcel. No quería arriesgarse a una infección y al principio, la vida se aferraba a él obstinadamente. Sabía que saldría, que le sacarían de ahí, que de alguna manera las cosas acabarían poniéndose en su lugar, y Peter aparecería, o cerrarían Azkaban o simplemente el hecho de que estuviera encerrado injustamente acabaría adquiriendo demasiado peso para el equilibrio del universo.

Al principio, sabía contar los días, el paso de los años. Los primeros cinco no se hicieron largos. Aún soñaba con el mundo exterior, con ciudades alargadas y bosques de los colores del otoño. Leía todo lo que llegaba a sus manos, y pensaba en Harry. En todo lo que quería enseñarle.

Más adelante, se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo recuerdos. Los dementores solían vigilarlos de más cerca -órdenes del Ministerio- y Sirius, más que tristeza o desesperanza (tal y como la gente suele describir la presencia de esas criaturas), sentía levedad.

 _No sé cuantos años tengo,_ le dijo un día un preso con el que compartió celda bastante tiempo. Por aquella época Sirius, se hizo su primer tatuaje, sobre la clavícula. Su fecha de nacimiento.

Una noche, sentados en el patio bajo la luna llena, un joven recién llegado hizo un comentario despectivo hacia los hombres lobo. Sirius se rió al sentir la vida fluir por sus venas, la rabia, casi electrocutándole. Los dientes del chico se rompieron contra su puño, sintió el sabor de la sangre cuando ambos cayeron al suelo. Después de aquello, estuvo en aislamiento varios meses.

Su celda se encontraba en la parte más alta de la fortaleza, y a menudo tenía la fantasía de caer hacia el mar, su cuerpo rompiendo el agua con violencia, su cuerpo volviéndose agua y de nuevo, parte del mundo. En aquella celda, solía acurrucarse contra la pared y cogerse las rodillas contra el pecho. Miraba, sobrecogido, el reducido espacio que ocupaba aun en una habitación de apenas tres metros cuadrados. _Estoy desapareciendo_ , pensaba.

El día que se fugó de Azkaban llovía tanto que apenas se distinguían las gotas. Fue una decisión que se apoderó de él con amargura. Nadie le iba a sacar de allí, nadie le esperaba fuera, lo único que necesitaba hacer era encontrar a Peter y luego, tal vez, morir.

No parecía que fuera a dejar de llover nunca más. Sirius estaba tan empapado que llegó a pensar que ya se había ahogado. Se sorprendió preguntándose qué quedaba en él de lo que le había llevado a estar en Gryffindor en Hogwarts. No se sentía en absoluto valiente. No ese tipo de valor.

Solo cuando ya llevaba cerca de un mes vagando por Inglaterra, volvió a pensar en Harry. Volvió hacia el sur y lo encontró allí, donde estaba previsto, con ese aire de huida hacia delante y el pelo tan revuelto como el de James. Solamente consiguió asustarle con su forma de perro. Tampoco habría sido capaz de decirle nada, de explicarle nada. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo hablar con fluidez. Pero fue suficiente. Esa noche algo le agarró de las tripas y lo retorció con violencia. _Estás vivo, maldita sea,_ decía una voz.

Sirius suele pensar en estas cosas mientras se hunde en la bañera del cuarto de baño de Grimmauld Place. Es lo que el agua -la sensación de su cuerpo perdiendo peso en el agua- le trae a la mente. Se baña a menudo. Lupin le toma el pelo, dice que no vale la pena esforzarse, que toda la mugre que ha acumulado como fugitivo no tiene remedio. Sirius le agradece tanto que bromee con él, que de alguna manera haya mantenido viva esa complicidad de Merodeadores. Lupin _cuida_ las cosas, Sirius se ha dado cuenta. Lupin nunca jamás dejaría morir algo cuya vida esté, aunque solo sea en una pequeña parte, en sus manos. Y por eso, Sirius, se siente protegido.

\- ¡Sirius! -un golpe de nudillos en la puerta se mezcla con la voz de Lupin- ¿Estas vivo?

Sirius no contesta. Su mente se bloquea, sin encontrar respuesta. Unos segundos después, el pestillo salta por los aires y la puerta se abre bruscamente. Lupin tiene la varita en la mano, sus ojos se detienen en Sirius, que le mira sorprendido, y luego aparta la vista de su cuerpo desnudo, que emerge a través del agua de color blanco pálido.

\- ¡Me has asustado! -dice Lupin, serio.

\- Perdona, lo siento. No sabía qué contestar.

Podrías haber contestado eso y habría un pestillo más en esta casa. -Lupin se ríe. Cuando Lupin se ríe, parece que la sonrisa estalla en su cara, siempre así de inesperada e intensa. Da un par de pasos hacia la puerta y se detiene.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Me cuesta acostumbrarme -dice Sirius.

Lupin no dice nada. Su vista sigue evitando incómodamente el cuerpo de Sirius. _Mírame,_ piensa Sirius, aunque casi no se escucha.

\- Van a venir Tonks y Kingsley a cenar -comenta Lupin, después de un rato.

Sirius cierra los ojos.

\- No quiero ver a nadie -dice en voz baja.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

\- ¿Aquí, en el cuarto de baño? -Sirius, por fin, sonríe.

\- Será interesante presenciar cómo te conviertes en una pasa.

Sirius se mira los dedos, efectivamente, arrugados como una pasa.

\- No, ve. Estaré en mi habitación. Dales alguna excusa...

\- No sabía que tenías esos tatuajes -dice Lupin, de repente- solo te había visto los de los brazos.

\- Me los hice yo mismo, en Azkaban -dice Sirius, siguiendo las líneas que le cruzan el pecho.

\- Tienes talento. -Lupin vuelve a estar algo serio.

\- Cuando quieras te hago uno.

\- No, gracias. No necesito más cicatrices.

\- ¿Ni siquiera una que diga 'amor de hombre lobo'?

Lupin se ríe, su pecho se agita delicadamente.

\- Idiota.

Lupin se agacha junto a la bañera, y por fin, le mira. Sirius ve su cuerpo reflejado en sus pupilas.

\- Sabes, a menudo me fijo en tu forma de mirar las cosas -dice Lupin.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Supongo que tiene que ver con haber estado en la cárcel. Miras las cosas durante mucho tiempo y con mucha intensidad. Casi nadie mira así, supongo que apartar la mirada es más la norma social.

\- ¿Significa eso que estoy fuera de las normas sociales?

\- No -dice Lupin- significa que la respuesta es sí, estás jodidamente vivo.

Lupin se levanta. Sirius sigue su movimiento con los ojos, a punto de sonreír.

\- Te veo luego, mi estimado y mugriento fugitivo. -Lupin le guiña un ojo y sale por la puerta.

Sirius mete la cabeza bajo el agua y aguanta la respiración hasta que los pulmones le duelen. Sale bruscamente, algo mareado, sintiendo los gruesos mechones de cabello golpear su nuca, los chorretones de agua fluir por su espalda. Ha decidido que va a dejar de pensar en el mar.

 


	4. 10 de agosto

_10 de agosto de 1995 – Luna llena_

 

Hay tormenta. Ha estallado de repente -una de esas tormentas de verano, con gotas pesadas que llenan el aire caliente de olor a tierra mojada- obligando a Lupin y a Sirius a refugiarse rápidamente dentro de la casa, protegiendo bajo su ropa todos los papeles de la Orden y los libros que han ido acumulando fuera.

La puerta del patio sigue abierta y una cortina de lluvia desenfoca el mundo exterior. Sirius lleva una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas, oscurecida por las marcas ovaladas de las gotas, y tiene el aspecto de un marinero que no se acostumbra a tierra, con esa mirada contrariada que se le pone a veces, y el periódico todavía atrapado entre sus dedos, como si no supiera cómo dejarlo y seguir con su vida.

Así que se quedan quietos, callados, mirando la puerta. Lupin está pensando en si los sentidos humanos no percibirán el movimiento de la Tierra y el crecimiento de las plantas por la misma razón. Todas las relaciones manejan códigos, cauces estrechos por los que trascurren con comodidad para todos los implicados. No hay nada de esto entre Sirius y él. Tal vez el patio, o llenar la casa de poderosos encantamientos protectores y sentarse a descansar espalda contra espalda, pero nada parecido a una tormenta irrumpiendo en mitad de su escenario de interacción. Así que Lupin, quiera o no, piensa en física o en cuestiones cognitivas, para no tener que enfrentarse a la torpeza de sus palabras, especialmente, especialmente de las palabras que no dice.

*

Es ya de noche, y no ha parado de llover. Es extraño como en Inglaterra los cambios de tiempo pueden engañar a los sentidos, y situarte de repente en otoño, aunque solo sea por una tarde, haciéndote sacar un jersey del armario y preparar una taza humeante, y pasar, de alguna manera, un pequeño duelo por el incierto verano.

Estas cosas se le pasan a Lupin por la cabeza mientras remueve, absorto, un poco de té mezclado con la poción matalobos, mientras sus articulaciones comienzan a dolerle más fuerte y siente su cuerpo como desangrarse por dentro. Echa de menos a Lily en estos momentos pre-transformación, su empatía de cuerpo cíclico y su sonrisa, que era como una luna llena pero dulce e inofensiva.

Por lo menos ahora está con Sirius, piensa; piensa en todos los años de solitarias transformaciones encerrado en su habitación sintiendo lástima de sí mismo y ahora... ahora en realidad no sabe sentirse acompañado: todo rabia, y vulnerabilidad, e instinto atropellándose en su cabeza, en las puntas de sus dedos, que alarga hacia ninguna parte, en el iris de sus ojos que crece y se traga la luz, deslumbrándole, destrozándole, o eso siente, o quizá tal vez es solo la depresión orgánica efecto de la poción.

Fuera llueve con furia y tiene los pies fríos. Sirius los toca con los suyos por debajo de la mesa.

\- Ei -dice muy bajito, como si su voz pudiera realmente perturbarle- cómo estás.

Lupin gruñe, o gime, o algo parecido. Sus dedos parecen detenerse al apenas rozar los de Sirius, y él agarra su mano, apretando. Lupin siente que su corazón es una mandíbula afilada, un mordisco, y quiere pedirle a Sirius que por favor, por favor arregle los pedazos; pero su cuerpo ya no responde, ya no tiene voz, es como una droga fluyendo hacia su propio cerebro y acelerando sus procesos, su sangre se siente efervescente, y caliente, y la palabra salvaje se traduce en otra que no se entiende desde fuera, que es como música oscura, como _hardcore_ muggle, o más como el silencio que le sigue, como la aclaración innecesaria.

\- ¡Ay! - dice Sirius, desde muy lejos, sonriendo borrosamente- Fuerza de hombre lobo.

Lupin es consciente de su delirio, porque eso es lo que la poción hace, pero nada de eso le quita el _miedo._ Los ojos de Sirius brillan azules como debajo del agua y no sabe si ahora mismo es humano o es perro, no sabe si le está tocando, si hay ruido, si sigue lloviendo; sólo siente que está corriendo tras él y que ya no duele físicamente, que ya es fuerte y que puede retenerlo una y otra vez bajo su peso, sin que él se canse de perder.

 

 

 


	5. 17 de noviembre

_17 de noviembre de 1995_

 

Deben ser cerca de las dos de la madrugada y no hay nadie más despierto en el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix -ni siquiera Sirius, que es sin duda el más trasnochador de la casa, después de Fred y George, que ahora están en Hogwarts- lo cual, para Lupin, es un poco desconcertante.

Sin embargo, no le resulta extraño haberse quedado tantas horas charlando con Tonks, inmersos en el ambiente inquieto y comunitario y prometedor que se respira en Grimmauld Place. Durante la cena, todo el mundo parecía tener ganas de hablar de política, y los temas se solapaban en el jaleo de la superpoblada mesa: Bill Weasley y Andromeda Tonks mostraban su indignación ante manipulación mediática de El Profeta, insistiendo en la necesidad de un boletín informativo propio de la Orden; en el otro extremo de la mesa, Sirius Black le explicaba acaloradamente a Arthur Weasley sus teorías abolicionistas de la prisión (Lupin pudo ver cómo Arthur miraba nerviosamente hacia Molly para asegurarse de que no estaba escuchando), cerca de ellos Snape ponía cara de asco ante algo que Alastor Moody le estaba contando al oído.

Escuchando con dificultad en medio del caos de conversaciones **,** Lupin ha hablado largo rato con McGonagall acerca de la política de contratación del profesorado de Hogwarts; una conversación llena de guiños sutiles -y, por supuesto, barnizada con la exquisita corrección política de Minerva- hacia las posturas pro-criaturas mágicas, que ha sido como descansar una vez más frente al calor de la chimenea de su efímero despacho de Hogwarts. Luego, se ha encontrado en medio de la enérgica charla que Nymphadora Tonks y Hestia Jones, sentadas a cada uno de sus costados e inclinándose por delante de él, estaban teniendo sobre feminismo. Después de que Hestia se marchara, la conversación ha continuado entre él y Tonks, alargándose hasta el momento. Le llama la atención la manera de ser feminista de Tonks, o más bien le gusta su radicalidad ante una idea que el fondo comparte (no hay nadie más radical que Sirius en su vida, pero no se puede decir que compartan todas sus ideas).

Ahora llevan un rato callados, o comentando algún detalle más banal de su existencia, y les pican un poco las gargantas de gritar susurrando, y del humo; los bostezos se han ido adueñando de la atmósfera fría de noviembre (y de la cocina ya sin fuego). Poco después están subiendo la escalera para irse a la cama, celebrando en silencio su recién estrenada complicidad. La habitación de Lupin queda primero en el largo pasillo, justo después de la de Sirius, y con la mano en el pomo se gira para decir _buenas..._

\- ¿Puedo pasar? -susurra Tonks, tan segura que el primer pensamiento de Lupin es que tendrá que coger algo o…

\- Claro, -dice él, abriendo totalmente la puerta para ella, y empezando a sentir cierta inquietud sobre el significado de la situación.

Tonks mira la puerta abierta, y luego a Lupin, que aún la sujeta, y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿En serio? -dice, y luego sonríe un poco.- Mejor después de ti, caballero.

\- Sí, claro. -vuelve a decir él, un poco nervioso por la torpeza, después de toda la conversación sobre normas mágicas de género.

Pasan adentro, y Tonks cierra la puerta lentamente con la varita, evitando que haga ruido.

\- Vaya, eres muy ordenado -comenta Tonks casualmente, paseándose por la habitación.

\- Si… esto, Tonks… -empieza Lupin.

\- Me gustas -dice Tonks, de repente, girando sobre sus talones.

\- Oh -dice Lupin, sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas y mirando hacia algún punto indefinido del suelo de madera.- Yo…

\- Sí -dice Tonks, sin inmutarse.- Te caigo bien, pero eres _gay._

Lupin se ríe nerviosamente.

\- No… no es… -Lupin se da cuenta de que está sudando y extremadamente incómodo y el hecho de que Tonks parezca estar divirtiéndose no ayuda demasiado- Tonks, -dice, tratando de concentrarse.- Mira, sí, como parece que has notado, me gustan los hombres, pero no… no suelo usar eso como excusa. No habría dicho esa frase. -Lupin se ríe suavemente y Tonks le mira con expectación.

\- Bueno, me parece una buena razón para decirme que no -dice Tonks relajadamente, tras un rato- Aunque por supuesto, no tienes que darme ninguna.

\- Tonks… -dice Lupin de nuevo, pensando en continuar la frase, pero luego mira su pelo, ridículamente verde en ese momento, y su cara burlona y dulce, y entonces puede intuir el _deseo_ de ella por su cuerpo, por ese cuerpo roto y feo y dañado y salvaje y animal y herido, el cuerpo _equivocado_ , el cuerpo que le maneja como si hubiera cambiado los papeles con su mente. Casi no recordaba la sensación de ser deseado, y algo se mueve ligeramente por sus venas, como un calambre que va hacia sus dedos, que se han alargado hacia la mano de Tonks, y la han cogido suavemente.

Tonks le mira sorprendida, vulnerable por primera vez. Lupin le lleva la mano hacia su pecho.

\- Puedes tocarme, si quieres -dice, algo serio.

\- Cómo que si quiero -dice Tonks, con dureza.- No te estaba pidiendo un favor, Remus.

\- Lo sé. Yo… quiero. Es lo que quiero. -dice, con cierto pudor. _Quiero sentir tu deseo otra vez,_ piensa, aunque quizá es algo por lo que sentirse culpable, y cierra los ojos.

\- Eres bisexual. -dice Tonks, intentando que no suene mucho como una pregunta, porque lo que en realidad necesita es una certeza. Desafortunadamente, no son certezas lo que Remus Lupin puede ofrecer.

\- No es tan sencillo para mi. No tan sencillo como una etiqueta, quiero decir.

\- No lo es para nadie. -dice Tonks, con voz cansina- Solo quiero saber si esto está bien, antes de seguir adelante. Sé que soy, algo así como directa, y que no siempre doy margen para reaccionar.

La mano de Tonks sigue sobre el pecho de Lupin, apenas apoyada, y Lupin la aprieta con la suya.

\- Tócame -dice Lupin, en un susurro ausente, y Tonks abre los ojos mientras él los cierra, dejando que empiece a desabrocharle la camisa.

*

Lupin hace un par de líneas perfectas sobre el escritorio, parecen senderos de nieve en un mundo de criaturas minúsculas, o eso se le pasa a Tonks por la cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres probar? - dice Lupin en un tono indescifrable.

\- ¿Qué es…? -dice Tonks, algo desconfiada, algo fascinada, y aún conectada con la escena de sexo que ha pasado por sus cuerpos como sin rozarlos.

\- Es una droga muggle. Le llaman _speed._ Técnicamente meta-anfetamina.

Tonks pone los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿De verdad _profesor_ Lupin? No me tomes el pelo.

\- No te lo tomo -dice Lupin, misteriosamente tranquilo, y luego se inclina sobre la mesa para aspirar esa sustancia con la nariz.

Tonks le mira fijamente y una carcajada sale atropelladamente de su boca.

\- Alucino contigo -dice Tonks, acercándose para mirar la raya que queda en la mesa, y luego a Lupin, buscando algún signo de transformación, aunque intuye que no es así como funciona- ¿Cómo… ostias… ha acabado el profesor Remus Lupin en el mundo de las drogas muggles?

Lupin suelta una breve carcajada que a Tonks le parece forzada.

\- Es una larga historia -dice, sin mirarle. Se sienta en la cama y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Tonks se sienta junto a él.

\- Soy todo oídos.

\- No, no lo seas, y menos si tú no te pones speed. Da mucha verborrea.

\- ¿Qué mas hace?

\- No sé, da como euforia. Y tensión. Y quita el sueño.

\- Supongo que no tenías planes para mañana -dice Tonks, levantándose y acercándose a la mesa- ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Así? -se inclina tapándose un agujero de la nariz, tal como ha hecho Lupin hace unos minutos.

\- Sí, aspira, sin más.

\- Ay, duele. -Tonks se frota la nariz y se ríe- Los muggles y su _magia_. Te haces responsable de lo que me pase.

Lupin arquea las cejas.

\- Es muy poquito, de todas maneras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no consumía drogas. Y por supuesto fue antes de ser _profesor_.

\- ¿Y por qué hoy? -dice Tonks, buscando los ojos de Lupin, que miran a la pared- ¿Y por qué lo guardabas?

Lupin no contesta inmediatamente, sus mejillas están rojas y hay algo de sudor en sus sienes.

\- Lo tengo asociado a pasar la noche con alguien. Antes era lo normal. En ciertos ambientes. -dice Lupin escuetamente- Pero no quiero hablar mucho de eso. Respecto a tu otra pregunta, ¿por qué no iba a guardarlo? También esto forma parte de lo que soy, aunque ahora mismo no te encaje.

\- ¿Te refieres a ambientes gays muggles?

Lupin le mira de repente, algo molesto, y a Tonks le gusta esa mirada llena de rabia.

\- Me refiero a ambientes gays mágicos. Pero no…

\- ...quieres hablar de ello, está bien. Lo siento. -dice Tonks, tocándose el pelo y sintiéndolo corto de repente.

La habitación se queda en silencio durante unos segundos, que parecen largos, y Tonks siente su pulso acelerase, y sonríe para sí misma, pensando en que sí, es cierto que Lupin le gusta, o más bien le _atrae,_ pero en el fondo está ahí para divertirse; porque le apetecía acabar metiéndose alguna cosa rara por la nariz, o teniendo sexo con un hombre lobo queer, aunque nada de eso estuviera previsto para ese día. A Tonks le gusta divertirse y no se siente frívola por ello, ni tampoco falta de sentido de la ética; la diversión y el placer son grandes fundamentos de su existencia, y tal vez por eso Voldemort lo estropee todo tanto.

Por supuesto es una lectura simple, y probablemente haya pocas personas más interesadas y enteradas de los entresijos de la política contemporánea, pero a Tonks le gusta verlo así. Porque todo esto tiene que merecer un poquito la pena.

\- Yo conozco los ambientes gays muggles -dice-- Por cambiar de tema.

\- No parece un gran cambio -dice Lupin, sonriendo con la cabeza ladeada.- Pero has conseguido que me pique la curiosidad.

\- Pues no voy a darte el placer de etiquetarme para ti, ya que tú no te has mojado nada.

\- No es que no me haya mojado es que no sé… es que no soy… bisexual. Ni siquiera sé si he usado alguna vez la palabra.

\- Pero te acuestas con hombres y con mujeres.

\- Pues mira no, no suelo acostarme con mujeres. Y hace tiempo que tampoco con hombres, pero sí diría que soy gay. Simplemente no soy rígido al respecto.

\- Interesante.

\- Tu turno -dice Lupin, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia Tonks.

Tonks sonríe mirando hacia arriba con aire soñador.

\- Conozco los ambientes queer muggles.

\- Así que eres bisexual.

\- Sí, podría decirse. Parece ser que soy más previsible que tú. _Aunque_ seas bisexual de facto.

\- Pero no me identifico así.

\- Lo sé. Y es importante. Solo bromeo. Además, casi toda la gente que conozco es bisexual de facto. La de mi edad, quiero decir.

\- ¿Muggle o mágica?

\- Más bien muggle, pero también una parte significativa de la mágica.

\- ¿Harry por ejemplo?

\- Harry no es de mi edad.

\- Pero es más joven.

\- Sí, supongo que esa es la tendencia, pero no he hablado de eso con Harry. -dice Tonks, levantándose de repente- Igualmente, a lo que me estoy refiriendo tiene que ver con la _experiencia_. No con la identidad.

\- ¿Y para ti, es una cuestión de identidad?

\- Sí, sí lo es, pero unida a otra cuestión… también de identidad.

Lupin observa a Tonks expectante, mientras ella se pasea por la habitación y su cuerpo cambia ligeramente de forma.

\- ¿Dirías que soy una chica? -dice Tonks, mirando a Lupin de repente.

Lupin abre la boca un momento, pero no dice nada.

\- Pues… es como te has presentado -dice finalmente.

\- ¿Lo he hecho? -Tonks se ríe y se sienta junto a Lupin.

\- Vaya, ¿ya no soy bisexual de facto?

\- Sí, eso lo serás para siempre después de haberte enrollado conmigo.

Lupin sonríe y enciende un cigarrillo.

\- Cosas de jóvenes, podría decir, pero en verdad creo lo comprendo. Quiero decir, a veces me cuesta decir que soy gay, porque siento que sobre todo soy un _hombre lobo._ Como si eso fuera una especie de género o identidad sexual. Lo sé, suena estúpido pero he llegado a sentirme así, por cómo me han señalado, pero también por los lugares donde yo me he situado. Al final siempre en el margen de los márgenes.

\- Me voy haciendo un poco más a la idea de tu historia.

\- Es lo que no quería que pasara - dice Lupin, con aire misterioso- pero me temo que la noche está siendo más larga de lo previsto.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes, si se puede preguntar?

\- Treinta y cinco.

\- No eres tan viejo como dices. Casi somos de la misma generación.

\- Puede ser.

\- ¿Entonces soy la primera chica con la que te acuestas?

\- No, pero sí en mucho tiempo. Aunque… no eres una chica -dice Lupin, con cautela.

\- No del todo, pero tampoco es que nadie lo sepa en la Orden.

\- ¿Es un secreto?

\- ¿Saben que tú eres gay?

\- No se lo he dicho.

\- ¿Y es un secreto?

\- No, solo algo privado.

Tonks suspira.

\- Para mí ni siquiera es algo privado, solo es que no me quiero enfrentar ahora mismo a vuestras cabezas duras. En medio de una guerra y todo eso.

\- Bien. -dice Lupin, sin saber qué hacer con el cigarrillo que sujeta entre los dedos- ¿Te lo estás pasando bien? -continúa, tras un rato.

Tonks se ríe a carcajadas.

\- Sí, sí, está siendo un buen rato. Es curioso porque es la misma pregunta que yo me hubiera hecho. Me gusta tu intuición.

Lupin levanta las cejas.

\- Vaya, solo quería saber qué tal te había sentado el speed.

\- Lo sé, pero no es lo que has dicho.

\- No. Tal vez solo era una manera sutil de decirte que _yo_ me lo paso bien.

\- Me gustas, -dice Tonks, sintiéndose, en realidad, bastante colocada y teniendo la sensación de que un círculo perfecto se cierra en torno a esa noche intensa y dilatada.

Esta vez Lupin no parece tan sorprendido, se limita a sonreír ligeramente y a mirar a Tonks con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Me gusta ahora que no puedo _ver_ realmente tu género.

\- Merlín, estás más colocado que yo -dice Tonks, echándose en la cama y arrastrando instintivamente el cuerpo de Lupin.

Se quedan en silencio mirando el techo, con sus cabezas en direcciones opuestas.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Sirius? -dice Tonks, tras un rato- ¿También es gay?

\- Qué va -responde Lupin rápidamente- Osea, no lo sé. Pero no, no creo. -Lupin se gira apoyándose sobre su codo- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- No, por nada -dice Tonks, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Lupin arquea una vez más las cejas- Déjalo, cosas mías. -Tonks se mordisquea las uñas con aire ausente, y luego dice, distraídamente,- ¿Ha estado con alguien desde que ha salido de la cárcel?

\- No lo sé, eso es privado -dice Lupin, algo tajante.

\- Puede ser privado -dice Tonks, girándose para imitar la postura de Lupin- pero sí que lo sabes. ¿No?

\- No está conmigo. Ni lo ha estado.

\- ¿Ni lo estará? -ofrece Tonks, esbozando una sonrisa que luego se apaga.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? No entiendo qué idea te estás haciendo en la cabeza.

\- Es solo curiosidad. Lo prometo. -dice Tonks, cruzando los dedos ante Lupin- Pero no quiero incomodarte más.

Lupin no dice nada y vuelve a girarse para mirar al techo.

\- Sólo dime una cosa -dice Lupin,sin poder ocultar su inquietud- ¿Se comenta algo en la Orden?

\- Bueno, -dice Tonks- ¿por qué te preocupa tanto? Nadie va a juzgarte por…

\- ¿Por qué te preocupa a ti hablar de tu género? -irrumpe Lupin, algo exaltado- Creo que no eres precisamente la persona que peor pueda entender lo difícil que es exponerse con estos temas.

\- Ya, pero no es lo mismo la homosexualidad que la fluidez de género. Creo que el ambiente de la Orden es seguro para…

\- ¿Y qué crees que piensa Snape de la homosexualidad? ¿o Mundungus Fletcher? Mira, me da igual, es algo personal. No me avergüenzo de nada, pero a ningún hetero se le obliga a hacer pública su vida personal.

\- Sí, pero eso significa que mientras no sea pública, tu vida personal será hetero.

\- Y tu género será mujer. ¿Somos responsables de eso?

Tonks se queda pensativa y luego se incorpora, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón.

\- Pues sí, y no, Remus -dice, con un tono más dulce. Lupin se sienta junto a ella y le mira a los ojos.- Sí, porque la visibilidad es importante, y porque es parte de la lucha que llevamos a cabo, tal y como yo la entiendo. No, porque tenemos derecho a no sufrir ningún tipo de violencia, y a protegernos de ella. -Suspira y coge un momento la mano a Lupin, aunque la suelta en seguida.- No pretendía cuestionarte. Te entiendo perfectamente. Solo quería transmitirte que la Orden me parece un lugar seguro para estar... fuera del armario, si quieres decirlo así. He sentido naturalidad al hablar de estos temas con bastante gente. Lo de las identidades de género lo he visto menos claro.

\- ¿No lo sabe nadie? -murmura Lupin.

\- Sí, Hermione y Ginny. -dice Tonks, y luego sonríe- De hecho, ha sido con ellas con quien he comentado lo de Sirius y tú.

\- Creo que tus lealtades generacionales no son tan claras -dice Lupin, ladeando la cabeza y entrecerrando los ojos de manera burlona.

\- Sí, soy claramente leal a las adolescentes de la Orden. -dice Tonks- No sabes lo que prometen. ¿Sabes que tienen algo?

\- Algo de qué.

\- Hermione y Ginny -dice Tonks, haciendo un gesto significativo.

Lupin suspira.

\- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto comentar la vida de la gente? Puede que a ellas no les haga gracia que yo lo sepa.

\- Ya -dice Tonks- pero sé que tú serás discreto al respecto.

\- Me gustaría poder pensar lo mismo de ti -dice Lupin.

\- Si me lo pides, así será.

\- Pues te lo pido. Especialmente con lo de Sirius… no me haría mucha gracia que los chavales estuvieran comentándolo.

\- Vale, tranquilo, hablaré con las chicas. Ellas son muy respetuosas, en serio, yo soy la mala influencia.

Lupin sonríe un poco y enciende otro cigarro. Tonks piensa que ahora le gusta un poquito más.

\- ¿Por qué temes que se entere Sirius? -dice Tonks en un susurro, tentando a la suerte. Como se esperaba, Lupin pone un gesto de discreta exasperación.

\- No, no es porque estoy secretamente enamorado de él. -dice con tono cansino.

\- Sí, me encantaría esa historia. -dice Tonks con aire soñador y el pelo repentinamente rosado- No sabe que eres gay ¿no?

\- Tonks. -dice Lupin, marcando un vago límite.

Da un par de caladas más al cigarrillo y se lo pasa a Tonks distraídamente.

\- No fumo, como creo que podrás recordar -dice ella, con ese tono burlón que le sale dulce sin querer.

Lupin se levanta y se dirige a la ventana, volviendo a acercar el cigarrillo a su boca. Parece disfrutar secretamente de poder hacerse más daño, de que todo el daño sea para él solito. Aunque surja de una teoría un poco excéntrica que Tonks tiene sobre la gente que fuma.

Están en silencio un rato que se siente como muy largo, y en algún momento Lupin deja que su espalda resbale por la pared bajo la ventana, enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas. Tonks se pregunta si está llorando, y está segura de que es culpa de su enorme bocaza, de la que un instinto aún más fuerte que su feminismo le impide avergonzarse.

Se levanta con cuidado para acercarse a él, intentando ser delicada, pero antes de dar el primer paso, Lupin levanta la cabeza y le mira con sus ojos como caramelos derritiéndose al fuego.

\- ¿Sabes que hasta hace unos años el licantropismo se consideraba una enfermedad de transmisión sexual? -dice Lupin, en voz muy baja.

Tonks no dice nada.

\- Obviamente, las relaciones sexuales era un delito para nosotros. Menos entre gente-lobo claro, eso no le importaba a nadie. -Lupin suspira lúgubremente- Había mucha persecución con eso. Y sí, estaba el _ambiente_ , aquella subversión dulce y tóxica, con su promiscuidad y sus drogas y el romanticismo de su clandestinidad y todo eso que ha fascinado a muchos. Y yo pertenezco, por más que siempre haya sido un escéptico, es el lugar al que pertenezco. -Lupin aprieta los párpados y los puños, como si en vez de expresar quisiera cerrarle el camino a la rabia. Pero es todo _rabia_.- Y eso me aleja de todo lo demás.

Tonks se acerca más a Lupin, y se arrodilla junto a él. La voz le sale grave y masculina.

\- Sirius comprende todo eso. Le conozco. Y tú más que yo. Y cuando le cuentes que consumes drogas muggles te va a querer más que nunca.

Lupin lucha contra su sonrisa. Pero Tonks lo prefiere a que luche contra su furia.

\- Lo sé -dice, tocándole el hombro a Tonks- lo peor de todo es que lo sé. Pero algo dentro de mí está tan asustado desde que Sirius ha vuelto.

\- Sí, sé que da un poco de miedo con esa pinta de kinki adolescente demacrado, pero no es para tanto.

Lupin pone los ojos en blanco y por fin resopla una risilla.

\- Quizá lo que te da miedo no tiene que ver con que Sirius haya vuelto -dice Tonks- sino con que una vez le dejases marchar.

\- Para -dice Lupin, apretándose los ojos con una mano. El pecho se le agita una vez, involuntariamente, y exhala con fuerza, tratando de mantener la compostura.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes llorar? - dice Tonks, con dulzura, y también con crudeza.

\- Por que la noche es demasiado larga -dice Lupin, y algo se vuelve más oscuro en él.


	6. 23 de noviembre

_23 de noviembre de 1995_

 

Sirius sigue con ese gesto enfurruñado que no se quita desde hace días, ignorando tan deliberadamente a Lupin que su indiferencia ha dejado de resultar creíble.

Lupin conoce el temperamento de Sirius desde hace veinte años, también conoce la ansiedad y las secuelas de Azkaban, y lleva conviviendo con ellas meses; a veces mejor, a veces peor, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez Sirius está enfadado _con él,_ y casi no importa que no se haya molestado en decírselo _con palabras,_ porque ha hecho un trabajo impecable con todo lo demás.

El único problema es que no tiene ni la más remota idea sobre de qué puede ir el asunto, y no quiere ni atreverse a sospechar. Como lidiar con la culpa no es su fuerte, Lupin lleva también unos cuantos días machacando sus debilidades y midiendo sus movimientos y en el fondo sabe que _algo habrá hecho_ , porque sabe que prácticamente nació así, _habiendo hecho algo_. Y todo esto le empieza a cansar, porque no apreciarse nada a sí mismo es aceptable, y es lo que hay; pero si Sirius no está ahí el sistema empieza a fallar. Y le enfada necesitar tan desesperadamente esa validación de los demás, y le enfada tanto que ahora él también está enfadado y necesita que esto estalle de una vez.

Así que, esa noche, Lupin se sienta frente a Sirius en la mesa de la cocina, y le habla con una frialdad que no reconoce.

\- ¿Va todo bien, Sirius?

Sirius, que está pelando patatas, sentado a horcajadas en el banco, a penas levanta la vista.

\- Si, ¿por qué? -dice despreocupadamente.

Lupin tarda un largo rato en decir nada más. Se limita a mirarlo intensamente, hasta que Sirius le devuelve la mirada con seriedad.

\- Porque creo, aunque puedo estar equivocado, -continua, con aprensión- que hay algo, por lo menos entre nosotros, que no está tan bien como antes.

Sirius suspira con exasperación, y levanta su ceja.

\- ¿Puedes ser más claro?

Algo parece estallar en el cerebro de Lupin, concretamente ese extraño mecanismo que le hace mantener la calma en prácticamente cualquier situación.

\- Lo intentaré, pero me temo que no voy a llegar a ser tan claro como lo llevas siendo tú todos estos días -dice secamente.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, Remus?

\- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no sabes que yo me estoy dando cuenta…. que tú _quieres_ que yo me de cuenta de que te pasa algo? No hay por qué ser tan… me cansa jugar a esto. Dime qué te pasa, por favor.

A medida que ha ido hablando, los ojos de Sirius se han ido entrecerrando, para acabar dibujando en su rostro una mueca ofendida. Tarda un rato en contestar, apretando entre sus dedos una patata a medio pelar.

\- No sé a qué vienen todas esas acusaciones. Todas esas exigencias. Y todo ese... ¿crees que no me puede suceder algo que no tenga que ver contigo?

\- No sé lo que te sucede Sirius, y por eso te pregunto, pero sea lo que sea, es evidente que lo estás pagando conmigo. Tal vez solo porque soy la persona que tienes más cerca.

Sirius abre la boca, aparentemente para gritar algo, luego, parece pensárselo mejor y se limita a guiar lentamente con la varita el filo del cuchillo por una nueva patata. No dice nada más durante todo el tiempo en que Lupin le mira inquisitivamente. Después de un rato, Lupin se rinde y con un suspiro, se levanta para volver hacia el fogón, donde ha dejado el guiso a medio preparar.

Cuando termina con todas las patatas, Sirius las pone en un recipiente y va hasta la pila para lavarlas. Escurre la ultima y posa el cuenco junto a Lupin con solemnidad, como si la cotidianidad de la cena promoviera una especie de tregua.

\- Ni siquiera yo sé lo que me pasa, Remus Lupin -murmura.

Lupin se ablanda por un momento, pero luego la rabia le invade de esa manera silenciosa e insípida en la que él siente rabia, no en la que Sirius Black siempre se puede permitir aunque ni siquiera sepa qué cojones le pasa. Ese es el estilo de Sirius Black; por qué no entrar y después llamar, por qué no intentarlo y luego pedir perdón y golpear y luego recoger los pedazos. Porque Sirius Black siempre tiene ese _derecho_ , que ningún puto dementor le ha podido borrar de su apellido. Lupin suspira echando las patatas a la olla.

\- Ya -dice fríamente- pues eso no es _culpa_ mía.

Sirius abre la boca, sorprendido.

\- Mira, Lupin -dice Sirius, con ese extraño tono nítido con el que puede acabar una discusión- no puedes ni siquiera acercarte a imaginar lo que es para mí estar encerrado en este maldito lugar. No tienes ni idea lo que estas sucias paredes me están haciendo revivir. Me paso todo el día tratando de que la ansiedad no me vuelva loco, Y TODAS LAS PUTAS NOCHES TENIENDO PUTAS PESADILLAS CON LOS PUTOS DEMENTORES. -Sirius recupera su tono desequilibrado, y la voz se le quiebra un poco, y el cuchillo que todavía sostiene le tiembla en la mano, y se acerca más a Lupin, de una manera un poco siniestra y un poco patética.- No tienes ni idea de lo que me han hecho. Por más arrogante que seas y por más que te creas que lo sabes todo, no tienes ni una… jodida… ligera… idea… de toda la mierda que hay dentro de mí.

Sirius deja el cuchillo en la mesa con un golpe, y se derrumba en el banco. Lupin está un poco enfurecido por el victimismo de Sirius, sobre todo porque tiene efecto en él, porque realmente le _duele_ que a Sirius le duela así, tan fuerte, aunque lo utilice de manera tan cutre y lo maneje tan definitivamente mal.

\- ¡Mierda, Sirius! -dice Lupin, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sirius no dice nada y entierra la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Lupin pone los ojos en blanco aunque Sirius no le mire, y suspira, y se acerca a través de la mesa, tocándole un brazo.

\- ¿Y por qué de repente no confías en mí? -dice con cierta brusquedad, aunque no lo pretenda- ¿Por qué no me cuentas nada, ni pides ayuda y simplemente te pones ahí a poner cara de enfadado y no respirar?

\- Sirius se incorpora, pone la más dramática y acusadora de sus miradas y sentencia:

\- Porque mientras yo estaba peleando con un sufrimiento que no creía que pudiera volver a llegar a sentir, tú te dedicabas a tirarte a Tonks.

Lupin, atónito, abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar. Esto sí que no se lo esperaba, y ni siquiera sabe cómo reaccionar, y _¿cómo demonios sabe Sirius...?_ , y todo le da un poco de vergüenza, mezclada con _¿qué ostias…?_ y _¿quién te crees que…?_ aunque no sabe si la frase termina con _eres_ o con _soy_.

\- No me lo puedo creer... -dice, negando con la cabeza y buscando _las palabras_ , como si fuera eso lo que no encuentra- Sirius, por qué.... qué demonios... no puedes.... ¡ESO A TÍ NO TE IMPORTA!

\- Te equivocas. -dice Sirius con un inesperado hilo de voz- Me importa.

Se levanta limpiamente y sale a grandes zancadas de la cocina sin mirar a Lupin, y Lupin ya está herido por el arma más mortal de Sirius, que es Sirius yéndose, aunque en este caso sea metafóricamente, pero Lupin siente, lejos de su cabeza, que Sirius ya _se ha ido_ , por culpa de… _¿Tonks?…_ y algo estalla definitivamente.

\- PUES JODETE -dice gritando, porque no sabe en qué piso estará ya Sirius, y porque está jodidamente enfadado, claro- JODETE, PORQUE ESTOY HARTO DE VIVIR EN ESE OMBLIGO TUYO QUE MIRO INCLUSO MÁS QUE TÚ. QUE YA ES DECIR.

Después de eso la cocina se queda excesivamente en silencio, y a Lupin le duele un poco la garganta por el grito, porque él casi nunca grita y no es ni de lejos tan soez como acaba de ser, y ya casi no está enfadado, solo triste y culpable, y Sirius solo es un poco caprichoso y celoso e infantil y casi le da igual porque hasta eso le gusta un poco en él, porque es como siempre ha sido y así le quiere, tal como es, por qué no.

De repente, un sonido llega desde el pasillo, una especie de silbido, o de sollozo que parece de Kreacher, y Lupin se acerca hasta el marco de la puerta y mira afuera, con la mejilla apoyada en él, y ver a Sirius donde esperaba ver al elfo doméstico le asusta, y da un respingo.

Sirius está sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared, fuera del rastro de luz, como si la oscuridad de la casa se lo estuviera tragando. Respira tan fuerte y tan rápido que hace ruidos muy extraños y perturbadores.

Lupin sigue un poco asustado, y se acerca, y se agacha para verle la cara y reconocerle, pero Sirius tiene los ojos muy cerrados, y muy húmedos y su pecho se mueve exageradamente y _tirita,_ y quizás esto es un ataque de ansiedad y Lupin sigue teniendo mucho miedo porque no sabe si alguien se puede morir de algo así y solo puede pensar en lo malo que es en pociones.

\- Sirius… -murmura- Sirius… ¿qué..?

Pero Sirius empieza a llorar, y sigue como ahogándose, y Lupin pone las manos bajo sus axilas para sostenerle y siente que es como tan poquita cosa, y Sirius se tira a sus brazos y solloza contra la clavícula de Lupin.

Lupin se separa un poco, como para mirarle, porque necesita _mirarle,_ y dice _cálmate Sirius_ y le quita el pelo de la frente, y va a darle un beso en la frente, pero por alguna extraña razón se lo da en la boca.

Sirius para de sollozar en seco y durante unos larguísimos segundos solo se escuchan los extraños sonidos de su respiración alterada y sus ojos están _abiertos,_ mirando los de Lupin.

Lupin, por suerte, reacciona un poco, y coge a Sirius del brazo y le dice _vamos a la cocina._ Sirius se sienta en una silla y las lágrimas se le caen solas de los ojos y está tratando de respirar por la nariz y parece un perro soñando. Lupin casi sonríe con ternura.

\- Sirius… -dice con voz tranquila- ¿te ha pasado esto alguna vez?

Sirius parece dudar, y luego, asiente con la cabeza.

\- Vale, ¿qué necesitas?

\- Pues una poción estaría bien, pero también se pasa solo. Con el tiempo. -dice Sirius atropelladamente, y acto seguido, vomita- Lo siento -dice después, con ojos de cachorro, y se ríe un poco- pásame la…. -pero Lupin ya ha cogido su varita y ha limpiado rápidamente el desastre.

\- Vale -dice Lupin, sonriendo- tú no hables. Voy a preparar esa poción. Si no te da miedo que lo haga.

Abre el polvoriento libro de “pociones para emergencias” que tienen en la cocina, que se abre por la página que necesita, y se concentra al máximo para preparar la poción, que por suerte no es ni complicada ni lenta, así que en unos minutos Sirius está dando pequeños sorbitos de la taza tapado con una manta, como si acabara de ser rescatado de algún accidente.

\- Esto... Sirius, -comienza Lupin sin saber muy bien de qué va a hablar.

\- Tienes razón, no es culpa tuya -dice Sirius, tajante y Lupin se pregunta si ese beso que le inquieta realmente _ha sucedido_ o simplemente ha sido parte de la confusión del momento.

\- Está bien -dice Lupin- podemos hablar de esto en otro momento. Creo que… ¿quieres que te acompañe a la cama?

\- ¿Y la cena? -dice Sirius parpadeando.

Lupin suelta una carcajada.

\- ¿De verdad? O sea, estabas como, apunto de morir y… acabas de vomitar y te falta todo tipo de coordinación y… ¿estás pensando en la cena?

Sirius se ríe un poco, aunque no parece pillar del todo la gracia.

\- Sí, esta poción es una maravilla, lo malo es que a la mañana siguiente te deja hecho polvo.

\- Cuántas veces te habré oído decir eso -dice Lupin, guiñando un ojo- mañana día libre, entonces ¿te pongo un plato?

\- Por favor -dice Sirius levantándose, y choca con Lupin, que ha hecho lo mismo, y pierden el equilibrio, y se caen, y sus varitas salen rodando por el suelo de la cocina.

\- Sí –dice Sirius, riendo, en una postura ridícula y con el pelo tapando completamente su cara- Nosotros somos la resistencia anti-Voldemort.

 

 


	7. 24 de noviembre

_24 de noviembre de 1995_

 

Sirius despierta sin estar seguro de si esta vez ha conseguido por fin salir de su sueño. Por la luz, calcula que debe ser mediodía. En su mesilla hay un vaso de agua que Lupin dejó cuidadosamente cuando le acompañó a la cama la noche anterior. _La noche anterior._ Sirius bebe un trago y su estómago se retuerce. Su cuerpo parece pesar una tonelada y realmente le _duele_. ¿Tengo resaca?, se pregunta durante un absurdo momento.

Se vuelve a recostar, la luz le marea un poco, las arterias le palpitan en sus sienes.

\- Así que... soy un estúpido -dice para sí mismo en una voz que es más un ronquido- y Lunático me ha besado -añade, llevándose los dedos a la boca inconscientemente.- Resumiendo.

Trata de reírse, sus pulmones silban y su cara se arruga. _Joder_ , piensa. Lupin le ha besado. ¿Lupin es gay? ¿es _él_ gay por pensar en cosas gays cuando en realidad no entiende lo que ha pasado? Sirius maldice la simplicidad con la que su mente está -apenas- funcionando.

\- A ver -dice, incorporándose un poco, y preparándose para honrar a su vapuleada inteligencia.

Durante unos minutos, tapándose los ojos con los pulgares, Sirius repasa con detenimiento los acontecimientos de su vida sexual y -los que conoce- de la de Lupin. Chicas, nada especial, todo, de hecho, bastante mediocr; Lupin reservado, él ridículamente presumido. Algunas conversaciones adolescentes sobre sexo parecen haber dejado un rastro en su mente, tan difuminado como el de un sueño. Sirius se detiene. Sabe que los dementores han dañado algunos de sus recuerdos y esta certeza siempre le produce ganas de vomitar.

Hubo una época, después de terminar Hogwarts, y antes de la primera guerra, en la que los cinco, y algunos otros compañeros (había mucha gente de Ravenclaw ¿qué demonios pasaba en Ravenclaw?) empezaron a frecuentar ambientes politizados, donde se cuestionaba la estrechez del mundo aprendido en la escuela y donde, de alguna manera, se gestaba una tensión de pre-guerra; aunque luego todo aquello resultara en una lucha mucho más elemental contra el fascismo más desquiciante.

Sirius recuerda que en aquellos ambientes se reflexionaba acerca de las formas de relacionarse y sobre hasta qué punto eran limitadoras las tradiciones mágicas; se hablaba de la competitividad que fomentaba la división en casas durante la educación, de la separación de los chicos y las chicas en los dormitorios, de las jerarquías de sangre, de la discriminación de los no-magos, y, vagamente, sobre sexualidad.

Por supuesto, se trataba más de un incipiente sentido de rebelión que de un autocuestionamiento profundo, o al menos así lo vivió Sirius. De todas maneras, la urgencia de combatir a Voldemort les impidió concentrarse en esos terrenos inexplorados. No obstante, Sirius cree recordar, transformaron -de manera simbólica- algunas de sus costumbres, como vestir a menudo ropa muggle, no aceptar los cuidados de los elfos domésticos, o saludarse con un beso en los labios.

_Sí, va a ser eso,_ piensa Sirius con alivio, y luego se siente estúpido y extrañamente consciente de todos los cambios que debe haber experimentado el mundo mientras el tiempo se detenía para él en Azkaban. Probablemente, después de la guerra se habrían retomado todos esos asuntos de la vida cotidiana, esas cuestiones menos trágicas que la derrota de un ejército de mortífagos y escapar de una cárcel de máxima seguridad custodiada por dementores, pero tal vez, y de repente Sirius se da cuenta de cuánto confía en Lupin, tal vez, igual de importantes.

Sabe, sin necesidad de preguntar, que Lupin ha luchado en esos terrenos, sabe que, como hombre lobo, son _sus_ terrenos, y que por más que haya tratado de empatizar con él durante toda su vida, nunca entenderá del todo su discriminación. Sabe que las cuestiones de sangre entroncan con las tradiciones y la estructura de la sociedad mágica y que estas a su vez, entroncan con las estrictas normas afectivas mágicas; el matrimonio a edad temprana, la tendencia a escoger parejas del mismo estatus de sangre, la existencia única y exclusiva de la heterosexualidad.

Sirius se da la vuelta y entierra la cabeza en la almohada para protegerse de la luz. Ni siquiera habría tenido que dejarse caer por tantas conversaciones progresistas para darse cuenta de que todo eso no son más que ficciones. Sin embargo, ¿esta certeza ha supuesto realmente una diferencia? ¿Realmente ha pensado alguna vez que alguien, quizá Lupin, quizá él mismo, podría no ser heterosexual? _No_ , se dice finalmente. _Y q_ uizá, _de hecho, simplemente sea porque no hemos pensado en ello._

Sirius se siente cansado. Cansado en un sentido que va mucho más allá del deplorable estado de su cuerpo y de los esfuerzos que tiene que hacer para pensar. En realidad, no tiene ni idea de lo que ha vivido Lupin los doce años que él ha pasado en Azkaban. Y es extraño, porque a veces le parece que tuviera doce años más que Lupin, y otras veces, por el contrario, le parece que tuviera doce años menos. Y además, se ha comportado como un auténtico gilipollas, y ha gritado a Lupin, y ha llorado muy fuerte delante de él, y le ha obligado a cuidarle cuando casi se muere de la ansiedad, y ni siquiera, ni siquiera le ha preguntado cómo está él.

Sirius decide volver a dormir. Su cuerpo se lo pide y su mente... a su mente le conviene. Respira hondo, bebe otro trago de agua, mete la cabeza bajo la almohada y cierra los ojos. En seguida, cambia de escenario.

Está apoyado contra la pared de la cocina y siente a Lupin acercarse, saliendo del haz de luz que arroja la puerta. Lupin tarda mucho en llegar hasta él, que no puede respirar, que se está ahogando, que se ahoga... Pero las manos de Lupin llegan a tiempo, cubren su pecho, agarrándolo firmemente de las axilas. _Cálmate,_ susurra. Una sacudida de calor recorre a Sirius, cubre su cuerpo hasta la punta de las orejas, y empieza a soltar el nudo de su tráquea. Lupin tiene la camisa totalmente desabrochada, que cae delicadamente, dejando a la vista sus pálidos hombros, el torso indefinido de un chico de dieciséis años en las duchas de Hogwarts. Sirius quiere tocar pero Lupin se está acercando más y más, porque tiene que devolverle el aire, porque Sirius tiene que volver a respirar. _Cálmate,_ dice Lupin, y comparte su aliento. _Cálmate,_ repite, dentro de su boca, los labios rozándose, y Sirius siente cómo de repente, toda la conciencia de sí mismo se concentra en la nitidez de su tacto, la lengua de Lupin, humedeciéndole, humedeciéndole... Y de repente las manos de Sirius están sobre la espalda de Lupin, bajo la camisa, están en sus, en sus caderas, atrayéndolo contra él. _Cálmate, Sirius_ dice Lupin con los ojos entrecerrados. _¿Cómo quieres que me calme?_ dice él, quizá solo lo piensa, y ahora la boca de Lupin está en su cuello y las manos de Sirius en los bolsillos traseros del pantalón de Lupin, apretándolo contra él; la camisa cae hasta las muñecas, y Lupin le besa, le besa con dureza, todo tensión, y calor, y Sirius está otra vez jadeando, y de repente, se rompen los cristales.

_¿Q_ u _é?_ Sirius parpadea ligeramente, perturbado por este hecho, y la luz entra en él. El pasillo de la cocina desaparece, Lupin desaparece, y él se incorpora ligeramente, para ver su mano estirada sobre la mesilla, y el vaso de agua que había en ella, en el suelo, hecho pedazos.

Oye pasos acelerados por la escalera, y apenas tiene tiempo de asimilar lo que está pasando cuando Lupin entra a la habitación.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

_Mierda,_ piensa Sirius. No puede abrir los ojos del todo, y siente la garganta seca y espesa.

\- Solo. Soñaba. -logra decir.

Lupin mira el vaso, cuyos pedazos se han expandido en todas direcciones. _Reparo,_ murmura distraídamente y se sienta al borde de la cama. _Mierda,_ vuelve a pensar Sirius, y se da la vuelta, dándole la espalda. La excitación no le ha abandonado en absoluto, y quiere que Lupin se vaya _ya_ y poder dejar de valorar si se trata del momento mas incómodo de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? -dice Lupin, algo serio, y Sirius teme que pretenda empezar la larga conversación que sin duda tienen pendiente.

\- Solo... dormir un poco más. Luego hablamos -murmura, esperando sentir el peso de Lupin desaparecer de la cama. En vez de eso, Lupin alarga la mano, y la coloca sobre su frente.

_Joder,_ piensa Sirius, y toda su piel se sobresalta, y se siente acariciada, y quiere ser acariciada.

\- Estás caliente -dice Lupin.

_Joder cállate_ , piensa Sirius, apretando sus párpados y sintiendo como su desafortunada sangre acude masivamente a sus mejillas.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, Lupin finalmente retira la mano y se levanta. Sirius no le mira, pero nota los pasos vacilantes dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- Descansa -dice, con cierta tristeza, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Suspirando de alivio, Sirius se pone boca arriba y estira sus extremidades, llevando una mano analítica a su entrepierna, solo para comprobar que de verdad está sucediendo. Las imágenes del sueño parpadean por un momento en su mente e intenta hacer caso omiso de sus sensaciones, confundido, demasiado confundido como para querer enfrentarse ahora a ese pensamiento. Se acuesta boca abajo y entierra la cabeza en la almohada, luchando por llenar su mente con imágenes relajantes, y acabando, una y otra vez, en las caderas de Remus J. Lupin. _Joder, me cago en mi puta vida, Lunático,_ piensa.

*

Lupin tiene ansiedad.

A veces, admira la capacidad de Sirius para que sus debilidades no sean ningún secreto. El todavía duerme, después de la fatídica noche. Por alguna razón, Lupin siente que no tiene derecho a sentirse mal. Ha lavado la ropa, ha preparado la comida que Sirius no comerá porque está mal, y que él tampoco comerá porque también está mal, aunque en su caso solo se trate de una extraña confidencia entre él y la olla llena.

Ha leído. Mucho tiempo, tratando de no mirar el reloj, de no mirar la posición del sol, de las sombras que se arrastran. No quiere acabarse la novela todavía, no quiere atragantarse, no quiere dar vía libre a sus ganas de tragar, tragar todo, hacerse daño.

Ha intentado masturbarse con la mente en blanco, sentado en el cuarto de baño. Luego, de repente, se ha sentido ridículo. Ha bajado a la cocina y ha encendido un cigarrillo. Quiere estar con Sirius. Quiere que este dolor sea asunto de los dos. Aunque no hablen. Aunque no se toquen. Aunque Sirius siga durmiendo. Quiere dejar de sentir que hay un enfrentamiento entre ellos, o que es el dolor de Sirius lo que despierta su agonía y su necesidad de cuidar. No se trata de eso.

Él no ha estado en la cárcel, no ha sido torturado, no ha sido tomado por un traidor. No tiene pesadillas, o al menos, no las recuerda. Pero entre Sirius y él hay un dolor que no tiene nada que ver con todo eso, que les pertenece y les arrasa por igual. No tiene que ver con haber besado a Sirius, con haberle gritado, con los torpes ruegos de atención por parte de su amigo.

Es algo que, Lupin trata de razonar, tiene más que ver con el hecho de no estar muertos. Con haber sido elegidos por la casualidad para seguir en este mundo, para enfrentar otra guerra y pelear por un lugar más justo para todos; tiene que ver con tener otra oportunidad y sin embargo no ser capaces de nada más que de estar perdidos.

Ahora Lupin lo sabe, quiere besar a Sirius. Porque sabe que no será capaz de decirle _yo también estoy hecho mierda;_ porque sabe que no será capaz de decirle _estamos juntos en esto._

La idea pasa rápido por su mente. El recuerdo de anoche, los labios de Sirius mojados por las lágrimas, la incapacidad de ambos para entender lo que estaba pasando. Lupin supo hace años que era principalmente homosexual, supo hace años que sus sentimientos por Sirius eran intensos; aun así, nunca se había imaginado besándole. Nunca lo había codificado como deseo. Ni siquiera ahora sabe si se trata de eso. ¿Se le puede llamar deseo a la tragedia de la supervivencia?

Lupin sabe que no tratará de volver a besar a Sirius. Piensa en todas las explicaciones, en todas las conversaciones sobre identidad sexual, en todos los prejuicios de Sirius que teme llegar a conocer. Sí, en algún momento le hablará de su homosexualidad, pero no mientras él se vea implicado. Lupin fuma. Los labios de Sirius sabían a tabaco y a sal y Lupin solo quería besarle y besarle hasta devolverle el aire. Afortunadamente, su cerebro siempre es demasiado rápido. Pero ahora, Sirius duerme en su habitación y Lupin sigue _solo en esto_. Así que, por qué no, piensa en besarle. Su mente se resiste, como cuando se negó a acabar la novela, porque conoce ese deseo de atragantarse.

De repente, oye un ruido de cristales. Su pulso se acelera, sube corriendo las escaleras. Sirius ha tirado un vaso mientras dormía. Solo eso. Tiene un aspecto lamentable, le cuesta hablar y claramente quiere estar solo. Lupin siente un nudo en la garganta. _No me eches de tu lado ahora,_ quiere decir. En lugar de eso, le pone la mano en la frente. Está caliente. Sirius se mueve incómodo. Lupin finalmente se levanta de la cama, sintiendo que no ha hecho nada más doloroso que respetar esa negativa.

Baja de nuevo a la cocina y se sienta en la mesa con la cabeza entre las manos. _Bueno, solo está cansado_ , se dice a sí mismo. _Luego hablaremos todo_ , _él mismo lo ha dicho._ Sin embargo, la idea de _hablar,_ de exponerse, no le resulta tranquilizadora. De nuevo, admira la capacidad de Sirius para la espontaneidad, para decir lo que le pasa por la cabeza sin ningún tipo de autocuestionamiento acerca del _derecho_ a hacerlo. Lupin no entiende por qué se trata de algo de lo que él carece, si al fin y al cabo también ha sido criado como un hombre. _Un hombre lobo_ , se recuerda. Enciende otro cigarrillo. La tarde pesa demasiado y sus fuerzas ceden. En su mente se dibuja un Sirius recién levantado entrando por la puerta de la cocina, acercándose a él y presionando su boca contra la suya antes de que pueda decir una sola palabra.

Ese pensamiento crece cálidamente en el pecho de Lupin. Sirius estaría sonriente y seguro y Lupin le agarraría de las muñecas y sus cuerpos se volverían piezas de puzzle encajadas contra la encimera, y dirían todo lo que tienen que decirse y se acabaría para siempre esa distancia y tal vez, tal vez Lupin besaría el cuello de Sirius y le notaría empezar a excitarse, tal vez Sirius estaría pensando en cualquier cosa menos en prejuicios y tendrían sexo sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus labios deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Sirius y Sirius agitando las caderas y diciendo _estamos aquí por el placer, porque nos merecemos el placer, y necesitamos el placer para ganar la guerra._ Probablemente incluiría alguna palabrota en la frase.

 

 

 


	8. 24 de diciembre

_24 de diciembre de 1995_

 

Es noche buena, y en el ambiente de Grimmauld Place se respira optimismo y esperanza; a ratos, y abstrayéndose de todo lo demás, da la sensación de que la guerra ha terminado en victoria, y que están en el medio de su celebración.

Casi todos los miembros de la Orden del Fenix se han juntado en la alargada mesa para cenar (algunos se han tenido que quedar de pie o sentados en los fogones, pero ha habido un plato de comida y una copa de vino para todo el mundo). La decoración navideña, obra de Sirius en su mayor parte, no pega mucho con el ambiente sofocante provocado por la concentración de calor humano, donde abundan las mangas cortas y las mejillas coloradas.

Los chavales de Hogwarts corretean entre la gente encendiendo bengalas e intentando pillar retazos de conversación, pero ni siquiera Moody habla hoy de táctica y estrategia, de ideología y acción, sino que se dedica a emborracharse e irse cada vez más de la lengua con anécdotas de juventud que pocas veces le dejan en buen lugar. Ginny y Hermione están sentadas en el suelo de la cocina, leyendo ambas un misterioso cuaderno y riéndose a carcajadas.

Después de recoger la mesa entre todos, no sin romper varios platos y vasos, Fred ha empezado a tocar canciones irlandesas al violín y los más veteranos han cantado las enrevesadas letras pasándose las manos por encima de los hombros.

Las viejas canciones militantes han dejado paso a una animada polka que bailan cambiando de pareja por el largo pasillo. George se ha empeñado en hacer siempre de chica y ha hechizado sus vaqueros para convertirlos en un tutú. Sirius, animado por la idea, ha transformado su pantalón en una falda escocesa, ante la mirada de desaprobación d Molly.

\- A George ya le doy por perdido -dice Molly a Sirius con la respiración entrecortada, mientras bailan- pero anda que tú, dando ese ejemplo...

\- Venga, Molly, solo rindo homenaje a mis antepasados -dice Sirius con insólita cortesía, dándole un beso en la mano y después dando una vuelta para bailar con Dumbledore, que se mueve con una agilidad espectacular.

Más tarde, Sirius se acerca a bailar con un escandalizado Arthur Wesley, a quien guiña un ojo antes de cogerle la mano y guiarle para dar una vuelta; luego con Hagrid, que se limita a dar pisotones en el sitio mintras los demás se van moviendo para bailar con él. Cuando le toca bailar con Tonks, ésta decide ir a conjunto con él y también transforma su ropa en una falda escocesa, añadiendo el detalle de ponerse tantos pelos en las piernas como un leñador de las Tierras Altas. Hermione y Ginny todavía no han cambiado de pareja porque Hermione no ha logrado aprenderse los pasos y Kingsley se ha inventado los suyos propios, haciendo muy difícil coordinarse con sus saltitos estilo _riverdance_. Cuando le llega el turno a Lupin, que esa al final de la fila, la canción se termina y solo les da tiempo a cogerse de la mano. Mientras todo el mundo rompe en aplausos y gritos de entusiasmo Sirius se acerca al hombro de Lupin y apoya en él su barbilla.

\- Me debes un baile, caballero -le dice al oído.

\- No puedo esperar -responde Lupin con una sonrisa burlona, ladeando la cabeza.

Sirius le hace un movimiento seductor con las cejas y se gira sobre sus talones, aprovechando el ambiente musical para coger una guitarra y tocar algunas canciones carcelarias. Poco a poco, la gente se ha ido sentando a su alrededor para escuchar (los más jóvenes en el suelo, aunque claramente, no el público más tranquilo y silencioso), y la emoción se adueña de las lágrimas de muchos (Dumbledore parece particularmente afectado) al cantar juntos la mítica y apropiada para el contexto _The Partisan._

La noche es larga, y hay más abrazos y confidencias de las imaginables, en medio del caos de voces y cuerpos. Ya no se puede engañar a los niños con acostarse pronto por los regalos, y hasta Molly ha conseguido relajarse finalmente. Sirius sigue vestido con el kilt, sentado en la ventana, algo apartado, y con un cigarrillo apagado entre los labios. Tonks se acerca y le abraza largamente.

\- ¡Prima! -dice Sirius, emocionado, frotándole la espalda enérgicamente- me alegro de tenerte por aquí.

Tonks sonríe y le coge la mano con su habitual falta de delicadeza.

\- Se me ocurre la idea de que podíamos cambiar el retrato de familia que ocupa toda la pared del salón -dice, moviendo las cejas, con esa voz de travesura que Sirius no ha olvidado.


	9. 7 de enero

_7 de enero de 1996_

 

Esta noche Lupin está inquieto; le invade ese presentimiento de peligro que le avergüenza un poco, que le hace sentirse más animal que los demás. A veces ese peligro es solo la luna llena que viene más fuerte, o que se avecina una nevada, o que hay un zoológico o lo que sea por allí cerca y siente la presencia amenazadora de los animales más grandes y más fuertes que él. Pero nunca puede saberlo con certeza.

Tras un rato dando vueltas en la cama, decide bajar a la cocina a prepararse algo caliente. La casa está completamente en silencio, ni siquiera hay rastro de Kreacher, y Lupin se siente extrañamente solo, como si no hubiera una sola persona despierta en el mundo entero.

Se sienta en el extremo de la desproporcionada mesa de madera, esperando que la tetera silbe (quizá una secreta esperanza de despertar a Sirius) y su corazón se acelera de repente. El silencio sigue dominando el espacio pero la sensación de amenaza crece por la columna de Lupin. Unos pocos segundos después, las cerraduras de la puerta principal comienzan a saltar.

\- ¡Joder!- susurra Lupin, como si el silencio fuera aún importante, y se lanza contra la puerta.

No es posible que alguien conozca la localización exacta del cuartel general, razona Lupin, pero sí una ubicación aproximada, desde la que tal vez realizar algún tipo de hechizo desatrancador o revelador.

Después del breve momento de reflexión, deja que sus instintos se apoderen de él y hagan su labor; de otra manera el miedo le paralizaría. Coge su varita, y sin tiempo para nada más, sale por la puerta.

Se da cuenta de su error cuando percibe dos figuras encapuchadas unos metros más allá, en el pequeño parque que hay junto a la plaza. Los mortífagos se giran hacia él y Lupin es consciente de que acaba de revelarles la localización del cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix, que aún no ha empezado a enterrarse entre las dos casas muggles que lo ocultan.

\- ¡Joder!- dice Lupin, esta vez en voz alta, y apunta con su varita.

Antes de poder pronunciar el hechizo, una voz a sus espaldas grita _¡Crucio!,_ y uno de los mortífagos cae al suelo convulsionando. Lupin se gira rápidamente y ve a Sirius en el balcón del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

\- ¡ _Desmaius!_ -grita Lupin atropelladamente, apuntando al otro mortífago- Sirius, _QUÉ- ESTÁS- HACIEN…-_ pero Sirius ya no está allí, y pocos segundos después está a su lado, arrancando las máscaras a las dos figuras que yacen en el suelo.

Son dos chavales jovencísimos, casi de la edad de Harry, piensa Lupin. La que ha recibido la maldición aún gimotea y se retuerce ausentemente. Sirius alarga la mano hacia su cuello.

\- ¡ _Desmaius!_ -dice Lupin apuntando a la joven, sin darle tiempo a Sirius de seguir.

\- ¿Qué haces? -dice Sirius con indignación, girándose bruscamente hacia Lupin.

\- ¿Qué haces tú? ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo usando la maldición Cruciatus contra… contra una cría?

\- Una mortífaga. No intentes darme lecciones, por favor. Tenemos que pensar. Y acabas de quitarme la oportunidad inmediata de saber qué hacían aquí este par de imbéciles.

\- Tengo una sospecha -dice Lupin, inclinándose para coger el cuerpo de uno de ellos- pero hay que sacarlos de aquí antes de que espabilen y evitar que vuelvan a ver…

\- Imagino que te refieres a _sacarlos_ de este mundo -dice Sirius, con los brazos cruzados.

Lupin fulmina a Sirius con la mirada.

\- No -dice rotundamente, y luego se detiene, observando al chaval que tiene en los brazos.- No… -repite, ahora con calma- mira, confío en todos los miembros de la Orden, no puede haber sido…

\- ¿Snape? -dice Sirius, bruscamente.

\- No, no ha podido ser él.

\- ¿Por qué no? -dice Sirius con exasperación.

\- ¡Porque no! -dice Lupin, perdiendo la paciencia- Porque creo que ha sido Kreacher.

Sirius abre mucho los ojos, y luego la boca.

\- Mira, no hay tiempo para esto -dice Lupin.- No podemos matarlos o habrá represalias en seguida. Estos críos son demasiado jóvenes como para que les hayan encargado una de las misiones más importantes del ejército de Voldemort. Tengo la sospecha de que han ido a la aventura. Con un poco de suerte ningún mortífago más sabrá nada de esto. Nos los llevamos de aquí, les desmemorizamos y avisamos a la Orden. Luego hablaremos con Kreacher.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar tan rápido a estas horas? -dice Sirius, levantando con dificultad a la joven mortífaga.

\- Insomnio. -dice Lupin escuetamente- Tendremos que aparecernos.

\- ¿Y dejar la casa sola?

Lupin se muerde el labio pensativamente.

\- No -dice finalmente- tienes razón. Yo iré. Espérame en casa, vete avisando a…

\- Te esperaré aquí. -dice Sirius, implacable- Y me dirás dónde vas y te doy cinco minutos para hacerlo todo o iré detrás de ti.

Lupin frunce el entrecejo.

\- Está bien -dice, con resignación, alargando la mano para coger a la mortífaga, que Sirius sostiene de las axilas- iré, no sé, a Canada Water. Al parque que conocemos. Dame los cinco minutos, tengo que desmemorizarles y estaría bien quitarles la ropa de mortífago… Tú intenta no llamar… -Lupin le mira de arriba a abajo- intenta que no te vea ningún muggle. Estaré de vuelta en seguida.

\- Suerte -dice Sirius, con un extraño brillo en la mirada, y Lupin sonríe un poco.

Aparecerse con dos personas más no es lo más cómodo del mundo, y a Lupin se le pone el estómago del revés al aterrizar en el silencioso parque, por el que merodean algunos zorros buscando restos de basura muggle. Intenta ser lo más rápido posible, transforma las ropas de mortífago, para no dejar a los chicos medio desnudos, aunque evidentemente, por más desmemorizados que estén, algo van a sospechar cuando se encuentren en un lugar del Londres muggle probablemente desconocido para los dos. De cualquier forma, este hecho es muy vagamente peligroso, si la hipótesis de Lupin es la correcta. Apunta primero a la chica en la sien, y ella abre los ojos justo un segundo antes de que el _Obliviate_ salga como un suspiro de su boca. _Desmaius,_ vuelve a pronunciar, y la deja aturdida mientras se encarga del otro. Intuye que ya han pasado cerca de cinco minutos y temiendo la impaciencia de Sirius, se aparece acto seguido en el parque de Grimmauld Place.

Lo primero que siente es una luz azul cegadora y luego un grito de una voz que no reconoce. Entrecerrando los ojos, consigue ver a Sirius apoyado contra la valla del parque, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, y a dos policías muggles a punto de cachearle.

\- Sirius, ¿qué…? -dice Lupin con un hilo de voz.

\- ¿QUÉ COJONES…? -dice uno de los policías mirando fijamente a Lupin, que acaba de ser consciente de que se ha aparecido delante de él.

Sirius le mira con un gesto de indefensión que Lupin no termina de creerse.

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto -dice, suspirando fuertemente, y agarrando a Sirius del brazo- _Obliviate,_ -dice de manera concisa apuntando a uno de los policías, tirando de Sirius y echando a correr hacia la casa, que empieza a emerger de entre sus vecinas.

\- ¡¡EHH!! -grita el otro policía, corriendo tras ellos con una linterna- ¡DETENEOS CON LAS MANOS EN ALTO!

\- Qué dice este -comenta Sirius, sonriendo.

Llegan a la puerta, de la que todavía solo puede verse una estrecha rendija, y Sirius se gira para desmemorizar a su perseguidor, que está apuntándoles con una pistola. Lamentablemente el haz de luz del hechizo pasa rozando la oreja del policía, que dispara por acto reflejo. La bala hace un agujero en la pared de la fachada emergente.

\- Vas a despertar a todo el barrio, colega -dice Sirius, apuntando aún al tembloroso policía con la varita. Lupin forcejea contra la puerta, que aún no le permite abrirla.

_\- Obliviate_ -dice Sirius de nuevo, esta vez acertando, pero justo después de que el policía apriete el gatillo por segunda vez.

En ese mismo instante, Lupin consigue abrir la puerta y Sirius le empuja hacia dentro, cerrando de golpe con el brazo extendido, y dejando a Lupin atrapado entre él y la puerta, cuyos cerrojos se cierran al unísono con un brutal estruendo.

Sirius sigue sujetando la puerta con la mano, respirando agitadamente, y mirando a Lupin fijamente a los ojos. Es extraño, porque Lupin es el más alto de los dos, pero en ese momento parece como si Sirius fuera mucho más grande y Lupin se siente misteriosamente intimidado; él también respira con dificultad, y las mejillas de Sirius están muy rojas, y su pelo muy revuelto y a la vez en una extraña armonía con su cara y con… sobre todo con sus ojos, que brillan y sonríen aunque ninguno más de sus rasgos lo haga y por un momento Lupin está seguro de que Sirius va a besarle.

\- Bonito pijama, -dice Sirius finalmente, separándose de la puerta, y de Lupin.

Lupin sonríe estúpidamente, aún en estado de choque, sin poder decidir completamente por qué motivo.

\- Los aurores muggles estos, -continúa Sirius distraídamente- se aburren mucho ¿no? No sé qué les ha parecido sospechoso de que estuviera fumándome un cigarro tranquilamente en el parque. Aparte de ir sin camiseta en enero pero en fin… ¿detienen a la gente por esas cosas? Tampoco se ha pensado dos veces el dispararnos con ese arma suya… no es que crea que realmente pueda matarnos con eso pero… Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido todo?

Lupin tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y realmente no sabe si tiene ganas de reírse. Finalmente se muerde el labio, y una sonrisa se apodera ligeramente de su expresión que por otra parte es inevitablemente seria.

\- Ha ido como estaba previsto -dice escuetamente, con un rencor secreto hacia Sirius que no sabe situar- tenemos que avisar a Dumbledore ahora mismo.

Por fin consigue liberarse de la mirada de Sirius, que en ese momento se apaga un poco, como si parte de su brillo fuera en realidad reflejo de la suya.

\- Vale -dice Sirius, con un tono bruscamente serio- si quieres encárgate tú de eso. Yo voy a buscar a Kreacher.

\- Tráelo aquí -dice Lupin con desconfianza- y también necesitamos veritaserum.

Sirius no responde, y empieza a subir la escalera. Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que el retrato de la señora Black lleva insultándoles desde que han vuelto a entrar en casa.

*

Cuando llega el patronus con la respuesta de Dumbledore, Sirius y Lupin han renovado todos los encantamientos protectores del cuartel, han encerrado a Kreacher tras buscar infructuosamente un bote de veritaserum que Sirius asegura haber visto en la habitación donde ocasionalmente duerme Snape, y han transportado un colchón al recibidor para pasar allí la noche y hacer guardia frente a la puerta.

Dumbledore les indica en su mensaje que hagan básicamente lo que ya han hecho y que él y el resto de miembros de la Orden llegarán al día siguiente para una reunión urgente. Han conseguido -y esto ha sido lo más costoso de todo- cerrar las cortinas del retrato de la madre de Sirius, y ahora hablan a susurros, sentados en el colchón con las espaldas apoyadas en cada una de las paredes opuestas del pasillo.

Sirius aún tiene las mejillas un poco coloradas y la escena tiene todo ese aire de aventura estudiantil, con el colchón en el suelo, y los policías muggles, y los sustos con final feliz que tanto les gustaban en Hogwarts.

A veces, cuando está con Sirius, Lupin se siente tan _en casa,_ como si todo lo que ha pasado entre Hogwarts y ese momento fuera algo ajeno y desdibujado, y la tangibilidad de Sirius fuera lo único _real._

Han acordado que Lupin hará la primera guardia; la conversación se está apagando lentamente, y Sirius parece estar quedándose dormido en posturas extrañas, perrunas y adolescentes, como es él, perruno y adolescente.

Deben ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana y no ha habido ningún momento de la noche en el que Lupin haya tenido sueño realmente, y aunque ahora mismo eso sea algo útil y necesario, no es por ello menos inquietante. Sin embargo, la sensación de peligro ha desaparecido, más bien se ha _difuminado,_ y ahora siente una especie de _calma,_ demasiado intensa como para que pueda resultar relajante. Así que, perfectamente seguro de que no va a -no puede- quedarse dormido, Lupin se acuesta en los recovecos que ha dejado el cuerpo de Sirius, dándole la espalda y clavando la mirada en los siniestros dibujos de la pared.

*

Sirius se despierta bruscamente, los pulmones se le llenan de aire frío y casi le duelen. No es demasiado consciente de dónde está, de ese extraño escenario, y el sueño aún le amenaza en la frontera de su mente; su piel se ha erizado y el cuerpo de Lupin yace cálido junto a él, su nuca brillando en la escasa luz.

Sirius percibe el lugar exacto que el corazón ocupa en su pecho. Lupin huele tan agradable y es tan cálido y hace frío en la noche que no guarda su sueño y que no le ha dado un lugar donde sentirse seguro; tal vez esté soñando y por eso lleva la mano hacia el pelo castaño de Lupin, que es claro aún en esa oscuridad. Está mucho más largo que en verano, piensa Sirius, y lo acaricia, y lo coloca contra la nuca de Lupin, dejando al descubierto su oreja, que es delicada, y complicada, y perfecta. Sirius no sabe lo que hace. Se acerca al cuerpo de Lupin, y lo rodea con los brazos.

Lupin se mueve bajo su peso.

\- Sirius, ¿estás despierto?

\- ¿Y tú? -dice Sirius, adormilado.

\- Sí, claro -dice Lupin, con la voz demasiado nítida- estoy de guardia.

Sirius está comenzando a espabilar y a ser consciente del cuerpo de Lupin entre sus brazos, aunque no se trata de algo extraño, ni incómodo, por el contrario siente, tal vez -tiene que admitirlo- aún un poco dormido, que ese cuerpo ha estado ahí siempre, y que no ha habido un momento concreto en la Historia en el que hayan iniciado ese contacto.

\- Te va rápido el corazón -dice Sirius, tras considerarlo unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Lupin, con la voz inquieta, respirando contra la pared- A ti también -murmura, un poco después.

\- Ya lo sé -dice Sirius, resueltamente, y después confirma: -quiero besar tu oreja.

Lupin resopla algo parecido a una risa, y se gira lentamente hacia Sirius, dejando que sus dedos sigan el movimiento de sus costillas.

\- Sirius, estás soñando -dice Lupin sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Sirius, sorprendido, y empezando a ser totalmente consciente de lo que le rodea- ¡No! No estoy… -nota que sus ojos se abren más, se abren del todo y sienten el frío, sienten el rostro de Lupin, muy cerca del suyo, dibujándose lentamente hasta volverse real.

Lupin está sonriendo y sus dedos están sobre su costado, y Sirius siente cada una de sus yemas, como si pesaran toneladas y como si transmitieran _electricidad._ De repente, y por fin, asimila que están tumbados en un colchón en el recibidor de Grimmauld Place, porque anoche -esta noche- han tenido un pequeño problema de seguridad, una aventurilla que le ha acelerado la sangre y le ha devuelto un poco de la vida que la noble y ancestral residencia de los Black le va absorbiendo; Kreacher es su prisionero y Lupin está haciendo la guardia, mañana por la mañana vendrán Dumbledore y los demás.

Sin embargo, nada de lo _real_ significa algo _distinto_ en este momento. Las imágenes de los últimos meses compartiendo la cotidianidad con Lupin se arremolinan en su mente, las imágenes de anoche, luchando mano a mano, y todo se concentra en la calidez del aliento de Lupin contra la frialdad de la sábana, como si _todo_ estuviera pasando entre los dos centímetros que separan sus cuerpos y Sirius no pudiera hacer otra cosa que comprenderlo.

\- Sirius, ¿estás seguro de esto?- dice Lupin, cuando Sirius coloca tentativamente la mano sobre su mejilla y le mira, tembloroso y decidido.

\- No lo sé -dice Sirius en voz muy baja- no lo sé -repite, negando con la cabeza, y cierra los ojos, y le besa.

Hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo que Sirius no besa a nadie, y los labios de Lupin son como un sabor olvidado, intenso y familiar y tierno y devastador. Lupin también ha colocado sus dedos sobre la mejilla de Sirius, aunque apenas le rozan; se mueve lentamente contra él, y entreabre la boca, solo un poquito, como si le costara decidirse a meterse una vez más en líos con Sirius Black.

Tras unos segundos, Lupin se separa ligeramente de él, sus pupilas se dilatan, sorprendidas y expectantes.

Sirius sostiene su mirada, con la respiración ligeramente agitada, y reparando en los detalles de la cara de Lupin, las cicatrices, las pecas, los labios húmedos por su saliva. Entonces, Sirius piensa en la casa en la que están, prácticamente bajo la mirada atenta del retrato de su madre, piensa en Lupin y su sangre híbrida, su sangre mestiza, su _sangre sucia,_ escucha en su interior, como un eco de las palabras infames de su infancia; piensa en sí mismo, en lo que no puede borrar de sí mismo, en la sangre, en la cárcel, en los tatuajes, en la rabia, y también piensa en el sabotaje, piensa en el amor, y en la revolución. Y Lupin parece escucharlo todo con sus ojos entreabiertos, que le comprenden, que le acompañan, que le _intuyen,_ que le desafían siempre a ir más cerca de _lo que quiere._

\- Sirius… -comienza a decir Lupin, pero su voz en seguida se extingue, y su piel asiente y se acerca, y Sirius acepta, porque todo esto va de sangre, y de amor, y de revolución y de sabotaje, pero sobre todo va de _deseo._

\- Aún quiero -susurra Sirius, casi con solemnidad- besar tu oreja.

Lupin ríe silenciosamente, y coloca de nuevo la mano en su cara, y en su cuello, y le sostiene, y Sirius le besa, ahora un poco más rápido, y después más fuerte, acelerando el pulso a la calma de la noche, y buscando secretamente el insulto de Walburga Black hacia sus cuerpos salvajes e indomables.

*

Lupin despierta algo aturdido, no hay sobresalto, pero no está el cuerpo de Sirius, y _recuerda_ el cuerpo de Sirius a su lado.

Recuerda el cuerpo desnudo de Sirius contra el suyo, recuerda su olor, su calor, su tacto, recuerda su peso, su presión. Recuerda el cuerpo de Sirius derramándoseentre sus dedos, jadeando contra su cuello, amortiguando los gritos de Walburga.

Se levanta en el silencio de la noche -las cortinas del retrato están otra vez echadas- y busca a Sirius en los alrededores, no puede andar muy lejos porque teóricamente está de guardia, piensa Lupin, y además, y esto es un poco más secreto, puede _sentirle_ con su instinto.

Sirius está en la cocina, aún desnudo, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana abierta. La única luz es la chispa roja del cigarrillo que tiene en la boca.

Lupin se hace un cigarrillo para él en silencio, y lo enciende con la varita de Sirius, que está sobre la mesa.

\- No deberías dejarte la varita por ahí tirada, con los tiempos que corren -dice Lupin.

Sirius levanta el cigarrillo, en gesto de invitación, y Lupin se acerca, perturbado por el hecho de haberse liado uno propio, sin darse cuenta.

\- ¿Disfrutando de la agradable temperatura de enero? -dice Lupin, mirando el cuerpo de Sirius totalmente expuesto a la corriente helada que se cuela por la ventana.

Sirius sonríe y baja la mirada. Le pasa el cigarrillo a Lupin, y Lupin no sabe qué hacer con el otro.

\- Digamos que he venido a sentirme raro -dice Sirius, tras un rato.

\- Todo un clásico -dice Lupin, sonriendo con cierto pesimismo. Quiere tocar a Sirius, pero no lo hace. Hay un largo silencio.

\- No es solo, ya sabes, que seas un tío -dice Sirius finalmente, pasándose la mano por el pelo- es… solo es que esto me desubica un poco.

\- No solo pero también.

\- Qué.

\- Que sea un tío.

Sirius no dice nada. Lupin da una calada larga al cigarrillo, y echa el humo por la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Sin levantarse, Sirius le pasa el pulgar por el esternón, llegando hasta el ombligo.

\- Eres como... -dice, bajando la voz- como... muy... eres precioso. -Sirius aparta la mirada. Lupin sabe que no es exactamente un elogio.

\- Quizá necesitas tiempo -dice Lupin tras un rato, sin ganas de acabar en ese lugar común.

Sirius se levanta y coge el cigarrillo de la mano de Lupin con elegancia.

\- Mejor que volvamos cerca de la puerta -dice, acercándose a la mesa para coger la varita.

\- Si quieres hago yo la guardia -dice Lupin, algo distante- tengo insomnio de todas maneras.

\- No, no -dice Sirius, agarrándole impulsivamente de la muñeca, y luego soltándole- en serio, no me importa. Tú ya has hecho tu guardia, no sería justo.

\- Nada es justo -dice Lupin, con más crudeza de la que pretende, y luego sonríe un poco.

Sirius entiende y acepta.

*

Sirius despierta, y se sorprende de que aún no sea de día, aunque sea difícil apreciar los rastros de luz en la planta baja de la casa de los Black, y nunca sobren las velas encendidas.

Lupin está sentado en el colchón, apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, y se ha vuelto a poner su pijama de combate.

\- ¿Estás _leyendo_? -pregunta Sirius con incredulidad.

Lupin levanta la mirada por encima de sus gafas de lectura, y coloca distraídamente los dedos sobre el punto del libro por el que se llega.

\- Aún sigo de guardia -dice Lupin, y luego sonríe.

Sirius aún está desnudo, y aunque Lupin no le esté mirando, al menos no con atención precisa, siente la necesidad de cubrirse. Busca con la mirada su pantalón por el suelo del vestíbulo, y no recuerda con exactitud el momento en el que dejó de tenerlo puesto, aunque sí los dedos de Lupin desabrochando la lazada de tela con urgencia.

\- ¿Has visto..? -comienza Sirius, y luego se detiene- Da igual. Lo siento.

\- ¿Lo sientes? -dice Lupin con dulzura, dejando el libro a su lado.

\- Sí. Supongo… no lo sé, he… ¿he liado las cosas?

\- No lo sé -dice Lupin, comenzando a sonreír- en cualquier caso no me arrogaría todo el mérito.

Sirius trata de desenredar la sábana de sus piernas.

\- Supongo -continúa Lupin, cambiando la sonrisa burlona por una expresión reflexiva- que todo esto forma parte de nuestra historia, más allá de este día.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- No quiero decir nada en concreto. Solo tengo la sensación de que hay cosas de nuestra relación que todavía no entendemos. Desde Hogwarts.

Sirius por fin ve su pantalón en una esquina de la cama, y alarga la mano para cogerlo. Vestido de nuevo, se siente algo más seguro, aunque no recuerde ningún otro momento, después de su infancia, en el que haya sentido pudor.

\- ¿Piensas que estaba escrito que íbamos a liarnos? -pregunta Sirius, levantando una ceja escéptica.

Lupin suelta una carcajada, y luego mira con aprensión al retrato cerrado.

\- No. Claro que no. Sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

\- No sé si me has contestado -dice Sirius.

\- Sí, lo hecho. Pero creo que tú no me has hecho la pregunta adecuada.

Sirius aparta la mirada. Se mordisquea la uña durante un rato.

\- Si hubieras podido, ¿me habrías escrito a Azkaban? -dice Sirius, finalmente, moviendo pesadamente los ojos hacia los de Lupin.

Lupin no contesta inmediatamente.

\- Sí, claro -dice con calma.

\- Entonces -dice Sirius, sin atreverse del todo- todo este tiempo has pensado que yo era inocente.

Lupin baja los ojos y suspira.

\- No -dice, y Sirius nota un arañazo en la garganta- no siempre.

Sirius asiente, y se muerde el labio. No siente ganas de llorar, y es extraño, porque esto duele, duele infinitamente.

\- Y sé que es algo que no me podrás perdonar, -dice Lupin, con tristeza y, Sirius siente, y esto le enfada inevitablemente, con resignación.

Sirius se recuesta en la cama, sin mirar a Lupin, sin mirar a ninguna parte de ese maldito lugar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con no siempre? -dice tras un rato, buscando la calma.

\- Bueno… es difícil de explicar -dice Lupin, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Luego mira a Sirius y Sirius _sabe_ que no quiere hacer esto. Sabe que no quiere hacerle daño, pero que a la vez quiere hacerle _este daño_ y que todo no estalle en pedazos, quiere ser él quien tiene que perdonar porque siempre perdona y aguanta una y otra vez las cicatrices que la vida renueva en su cuerpo; en cambio Sirius no acepta el dolor sin revolverse, no puede, y quiere poder ofrecer el silencio y la paz ante esto, pero no puede, no puede y necesita oír las palabras que Lupin va a decirle, destruyan o no destruyan todo.- Quizá sea más exacto decir _no del todo_ -dice Lupin, acercando las rodillas a su pecho, y haciéndose más pequeño.- Hay una parte de mí que nunca… nunca ha podido aceptar la versión oficial de los hechos. Que tú hubieras hecho algo así. A veces no entendía por qué, por qué no conseguía odiarte si toda la fuerza de la sociedad… Dumbledore negaba tu inocencia, Sirius. Todo era muy difícil. Lo cierto es que no estabas, tú ya no estabas, ni James, ni Lily, ni Peter, y yo no podía… yo tenía que seguir con mi vida y no podía seguir defendiendo algo que solo podía explicar con mi afecto por ti.

\- Joder -dice Sirius, y ahora sí, puede llorar.

El día va avanzando lentamente por las rendijas de la madera, y a Sirius le duelen los ojos y la cabeza y algo que parece estar más por dentro que su alma. Lupin sigue apoyado en la pared, con el libro cerrado en las manos, y la mirada ausente, y aunque ni siquiera se ha acercado a Sirius, Sirius ha sentido sus caricias en el pelo. Un patronus entra por la ventana, anunciando la llegada inminente de Dumbledore. Sirius se acerca a Lupin y le besa en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca.

\- Puede que sí necesite tiempo- dice, y empieza a subir la escalera.

 

 


	10. 8 de enero

_8 de enero de 1996_

 

La reunión de esta mañana ha sido larga y tediosa. Sirius no ha podido contener sus miradas acusadoras hacia Snape, a pesar de que el veritaserum que ha traído consigo (del que Sirius, por supuesto, no puede evitar dudar) ha hecho confesar a Kreacher que había revelado mediante la red flu a dos jóvenes mortífagos alojados en la Mansión Malfoy en qué estación de metro había que bajarse para llegar al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. Sorprendidos por lo retorcido de su plan para no desobedecer ninguna orden directa de un Black, pero aliviados tras constatar que los jóvenes -ahora desmemorizados- han sido los únicos que han recibido esa información de Kreacher, han decidido que Sirius se dedique el resto de la mañana a transmitir al maldito elfo todas las restricciones posibles e imaginables acerca de revelar información de la Orden. El resto del equipo, por otro lado, se ha esforzado en renovar los encantamientos protectores y reforzar la seguridad ante infiltraciones.

Después de todo ello, se han vuelto a reunir, y aunque, como siempre, se ha hecho un buen trabajo y los planes parecen prometedores y eficaces, la Orden se siente vulnerable tras el ataque, y la sombra de la guerra abierta desciende sobre ellos como una nube gris e insalvable.

*

Tras la reunión, Dumbledore busca a Sirius a solas, algo que hace a menudo en sus visitas, y que a Sirius le recuerda ligeramente a las visitas a su despacho cuando era un “alumno problemático” en Hogwarts.

\- ¿Como te va Sirius? -dice, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe, empezando a pasear por el patio de Grimmauld Place.

\- Cualquiera diría que San Mungo te ha contratado para chequear mi deplorable estado de salud mental.

\- Nada más lejos de la realidad -dice Dumbledore, rascándose la cara- aunque estoy seguro de que haría muy bien ese trabajo.

Sirius levanta una ceja, sin perder la calma en la expresión, y se sienta en el banco que hay al borde del patio, donde un resquicio de sol logra atravesar los árboles. Dumbledore mira al cielo con las manos enlazadas en la espalda.

\- Sirius -dice finalmente, con la mirada totalmente ausente- tienes nombre de estrella.

Sirius vuelve a levantar la ceja, aunque esta vez Dumbledore no le esté mirando. Sabe que el anciano quiere que hable y que podría estar esperando mirando arriba hasta que Sirius -la estrella- aparezca en el cielo. _Maldito sea,_ piensa, con cierto cariño.

Sirius se hace un cigarrillo, repasando sus últimos acontecimientos, separando precariamente entre lo que quiere y lo que no quiere decir, lo que puede y lo que no puede nombrar. Lo enciende y tras un par de caladas tiene el impulso de compartirlo. Piensa en Lupin.

\- ¿Fumas, Albus?

Dumbledore lo mira por fin, y se sienta a su lado.

\- No, gracias. ¿Qué tal con Remus, entonces?

Sirius abre la boca y una vez más tiene la inquietante sensación de que Dumbledore está practicando la legeremancia con él. Se cierra los párpados con el pulgar y el índice de la mano derecha y trata de no pensar. Al menos de no pensar en algo que les implique a él y a Remus teniendo sexo.

\- Eh... bien. Bien, sí.

Dumbledore no dice nada. Solo espera. _Maldito sea_ , vuelve a pensar Sirius.

\- Digamos que... -intenta- tenemos una relación estrecha.

\- Sí, lo sé -dice Dumbledore tranquilamente.

_Pero ¿hasta qué punto sabe?_

\- Aunque -continua Sirius- a veces, a veces pienso que -las palabras le cuestan- después de lo que he vivido, no sé. -Se detiene y da una calada al cigarrillo. Siente la mano de Dumbledore en el hombro.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no sabes?

\- No sé si puedo tener... no lo sé, una amistad sincera con alguien. Quiero decir, no sé si puedo perdonar.

Hay tanta amargura en ese pensamiento que siente un vuelco en el estómago. Dumbledore, ahora, le ha cogido las manos entre las suyas.

\- Te voy a contar algo, Sirius. Hace bastante tiempo, yo también amé a un hombre.

Algo dentro de Sirius se retuerce. Amar es una palabra grande, incluso teniendo en cuenta la cursilería habitual de Dumbledore. _Yo no sé si..._

\- Eran otros tiempos -continúa- tiempos de poesía y grandes propósitos. Tiempos de amar hasta entregar todo tu ser. Y así amé yo. Ese cuerpo y esa mente que parecían creados para encajar perfectamente con los míos. Supongo que cuando amas así amas tanto a la otra persona como a ti mismo. Ese círculo perfecto. Supongo que no puede existir mayor plenitud.

Dumbledore vuelve a mirar al cielo durante un largo momento. Luego, sin mover los ojos, suelta las manos de Sirius.

\- Supongo que sabes el resto de la historia. Sí, hiciste un buen exámen de Historia de la Magia en quinto año.

Sirius parpadea, y siente un pinchazo en la sien, como si la conexión que acaba de realizar su cerebro fuese demasiado violenta.

\- ¿Grindelwald? -murmura.

\- Grindelwald -repite Dumbledore, en un tono indescifrable.

Sirius no dice nada. Empieza a sentirse mareado.

\- Ya ves, acabé enviando a Numengard al hombre que amaba. Y por muy buenos motivos, ya lo sabes. Sin embargo -dice en un susurro- no ha pasado ni un solo día en el que no haya deseado volver a verle.

\- ¿Por qué? -se atreve Sirius.

\- ¿Que por qué? -la voz de Dumbledore ha recuperado cierta firmeza- Por que hay una parte de nosotros que es incapaz de reconocer la traición. La parte que ama, Sirius.

Y Sirius piensa en Lupin.

\- Pero él no... quiero decir, Remus no... dios, dime que él no estaba... que él no me... dime que no.

\- No lo sé, Sirius, -los ojos de Dumbledore brillan con intención- no sé si él te amaba.

\- Merlín, deja de decir esa palabra. Suena a siglo diecinueve.

Dumbledore sonríe con la mirada.

\- Yo soy muy viejo, Sirius.

\- Yo también me siento viejo.

\- Pero _no lo eres. -_ Dumbledore le mira fijamente- Eres pura vida, Sirius Black, eres tanta vida que a veces mareas. Eres joven como una primavera, igual de furioso y exuberante. Si no fuera tan viejo creo que yo mismo podría amarte con la misma desesperación que tienes en esos ojos. -Suspira - Piensa en lo que te mereces ahora. Creetelo de una vez, maldita sea.

Sirius está sonrojado y un poco perturbado por la idea de que Dumbledore pueda _amarlo,_ aunque solo sea hipotética y barroquizada por ese lenguaje rimbombante. No sabe hasta qué punto ha habido solemnidad en esa declaración, pero Sirius se ve obligado a romper la tensión.

\- Ay, deja de intentar seducirme con esos trucos -dice, dándole un suave codazo.

\- No me dirás que no ha sido elegante. -Dumbledore le devuelve la sonrisa, pero en seguida su expresión recupera la gravedad- Recuerdas, la anterior vez que hablamos, en verano; te dije que en su momento te creí capaz de traicionarnos.

Sirius asiente, dentro de él revive una sombra.

\- No es verdad -sigue Dumbledore y Sirius encuentra sus ojos.- No es que tuviera pruebas de lo contrario, pero nunca lo creí. Y Remus tampoco.

Ahora, más que una sombra, Sirius siente que un caldero de agua fría le ha caído sobre la cabeza. O tal vez caliente, porque en su mente no ve más que vapor.

\- Pero... joder. Joder, hostia puta, pero... mierda.

Dumbledore espera pacientemente a que Sirius pueda decir algo coherente.

\- Estuve hablando con Remus anoche -logra decir.- Él... él me dijo, bueno sí, me habló de que había estado dividido o algo así. De que parte de él no me creía capaz - _la parte que ama_ piensa por un momento, pero enseguida se lo quita de la cabeza- pero acabó asumiendo la versión oficial y viviendo con ella.

\- No sé si actué bien -dice Dumbledore, de nuevo la vista al cielo- solo quería que Remus no tuviera que vivir lo que yo he vivido... -toma aire- con respecto a Grindelwald y la prisión. Ha sido más que una tortura para mí, una herida que nunca cerrará.

\- ¿Qué quieres...?

Dumbledore le interrumpe.

\- Quiero decir que yo convencí a Remus de que nos habías traicionado -dice, casi con rabia.- Lo siento mucho.

Sirius abre la boca. No se atreve a mirar a Dumbledore. Se pone de pie. Se pasa la mano por la frente. Da unas vueltas por el patio.

\- Joder -logra decir, finalmente.- ¡Joder, Albus! Ya sé que no tenía pinta de que fuera a salir alguna vez de la cárcel, pero no puedes manipular... ¡Joder, tronco! No sé si nos amabamos o qué hostias pero... pero éramos importantes el uno para el otro y no quedaba... no quedaba nadie más, ¿entiendes? Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro aunque fuera en la puta mierda de distancia infinita de Azkaban. No tenías derecho, no tenías derecho a contar tu propia historia y me dan igual tus heridas y que amaras a un nazi turbio -Sirius niega con la cabeza y se seca las lágrimas para mirar de nuevo a Dumbledore- No tenías derecho, no... tenías... derecho. -Su respiración se entrecorta y Sirius siente que no puede recuperarla, que se escapa de su cuerpo y que solo queda la rabia.

Dumbledore se levanta e intenta acercarse a Sirius, Sirius tiene ganas de vomitar.

\- Sirius, escúchame -dice el anciano, con un par de lágrimas brillando en el borde de sus ojos- tienes razón, pero tienes que entender que nunca funcionó. Que solo sirvió para crear una lucha interna en Remus. Otro Gryffindor terco como tú. Nunca llegó a creerlo. Hazme caso, Sirius. No tienes nada que perdonarle a él. Solo a mí.

Sirius estalla en lágrimas. Se aleja de Dumbledore, se va a la esquina del patio y allí se agacha, enterrando la cabeza en las rodillas.

No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa. Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, irritados, el sol está más bajo y ha empezado a caer la tarde. Dumbledore sigue allí, impasible, un poco más cerca de él, pero todavía a una distancia prudente.

\- Supongo que lo hiciste pensando que era lo que tenías que hacer -dice Sirius, con voz ronca- y yo también habría querido lo mejor para Remus, pero... joder, es muy fuerte, Albus. No sé si es algo que pueda perdonar.

Dumbledore se acerca lentamente y le da la mano a Sirius para ayudarle a levantarse.

\- A Remus esto le duele mucho, Sirius -dice, gravemente.- No cree que puedas perdonarle, pero él se lo perdona todavía menos.

Sirius siente que las lágrimas le desbordan de nuevo.

\- ¿Y tú te lo perdonas? -Dumbledore coge aire y niega con la cabeza, Sirius no deja que responda- Joder, calla -dice, y siente que el llanto le ahoga. Se muerde los dedos con el puño cerrado, el sol brilla por última vez tras el muro de su cárcel de puertas abiertas.

\- No me lo perdono, ni lo haré -dice Dumbledore con firmeza, tras una espera prudente- pero necesito que le perdones a él.

\- No sé si eso... no sé si eso es algo que se pueda elegir.

\- Por supuesto que se puede -dice Dumbledore con dulzura.

Sirius intenta mirar tras su dolor, tras esos ojos azules que saben diez veces más de lo que dicen. Remus Lupin a veces también hace eso con los suyos, a veces oscuros, a veces claros, cuando les mira la luz. _Hay cosas de nuestra amistad que todavía no entendemos, desde Hogwarts._

\- Lupin y yo... -empieza Sirius- quiero decir, él dice... ¿hasta dónde sabes, Dumbledore?

\- Depende -dice Dumbledore- de hasta dónde quieras contarme.

Sirius levanta una ceja.

\- ¿Hasta dónde sabes, digamos, a simple vista?

\- Bueno, mi, digamos-simple-vista, es bastante poco simple, pero no te he leído la mente si es lo que estás pensando. Veo la manera en que os miráis, en la que cuidáis el espacio del otro, veo la manera en que recordáis y lo bien que trabajáis juntos. Veo que os gusta compartir las...

\- Está bien -interrumpe Sirius- nos... hemos acostado. Ayer.

Dumbledore sonríe ligeramente y entrecruza los dedos en su regazo, ausente.

\- Me alegro -dice finalmente- Merlín, cuánto me alegro.

Sirius frunce el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa...? ¿Qué os pasa? ¿Qué es todo este rollo de destino trágico que pesa sobre Lupin y yo?

Dumbledore suelta una breve carcajada.

\- Destino trágico, dice.

Sirius levanta una ceja sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿No te das cuenta, Sirius? Me da igual la manera, pero me hace feliz veros de nuevo juntos. Es... alentador pensar que el daño que hice puede ser reparado. Y también el que hizo la guerra.

Sirius suspira, con desconfianza.

\- Sé que no vas a perdonármelo, Sirius -se adelanta Dumbledore- nunca te voy a pedir eso. Solo te voy a pedir que dejes a la _vida_ seguir adelante.

Sirius le mira, y tras un rato, asiente brevemente. Luego, relaja su cuerpo y vuelve a sentarse. Dumbledore le acompaña.

\- No sé si quiero a Remus -dice Sirius, con un hilo de voz- desde luego, es mi... mi amigo más íntimo, pero yo nunca... no sé si quiero seguir ese camino con él. No sé si puedo.

\- A veces hay deseo en una amistad y la línea que separa eso de lo que llamamos amor es borrosa. Me atrevería a decir que solo la dibuja el prejuicio que sentimos hacia otros cuerpos.

\- Yo no... quiero decir, no me importa que Lupin sea un hombre lobo, nunca me ha importado. Es más bien... yo no soy ningún romántico, sabes, y a parte no...

\- Además de un hombre lobo, Remus es un _hombre_. Ese prejuicio es parte de todos nosotros, de todos los magos. De los muggles también, por cierto.

\- Ya lo sé. Ya he pensado en ello. Aún así, no se trata solo de _pensar._ Es difícil saber lo que siento cuando ni siquiera imaginaba que algo así pudiera pasar. Pasarme a mí. Y a Lupin. Joder, dios, después de todo este tiempo.

_Desde Hogwarts_. Las palabras de Lupin resuenan en la cabeza de Sirius.

\- Dime una cosa, Albus. ¿Qué recuerdas de nosotros... de Lupin y de mí, en Hogwarts?

Dumbledore se encoje de hombros, mientras suspira y sonríe con nostalgia.

\- Qué trabajo le disteis a la pobre Minerva en su primer año como profesora.

Sirius se ríe.

\- En realidad Lupin no... -Sirius se detiene y se muerde el labio- No me refiero a eso, me refiero a...

Dumbledore le interrumpe con el mismo gesto de nostalgia.

\- Tú ya tienes esas respuestas.

Sirius baja la mirada y asiente. No se atreve a tratar de recordar. Aunque probablemente no sea eso lo que Dumbledore está sugiriendo. Supone que sigue enfadado, pero la guerra ha destruido tanto que esto parece poder llegar a diluirse. Ningún dolor es comparable a no tener a James.

\- Joder, tío, toda la vida pillado de un puto fascista, ya te vale -dice Sirius, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Dumbledore se ríe, nunca del todo preparado para la acritud casual de Sirius.

\- Cosas del siglo diecinueve, ya sabes -dice, y luego le da las gracias sin palabras.


	11. 14 de enero

_14 de Enero de 1996_

 

Su pequeña habitación del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place le recuerda a menudo a su celda de Azkaban. No puede evitarlo, pasa mucho tiempo tumbado sobre la estrecha cama, manos entrelazadas tras la nuca, buceando entre pensamientos hundidos en un océano de aguas turbias.

Tiene calor. Un fuego vivo le saca gotas de sudor de las sienes. Siente el pecho pesado, dulzón, el momento de un buen cigarrillo. No suele fumar allí. El tabaco está en la cocina. _Accio tabaco_ , murmura, concentrado. Sabe que para que le salga sin varita, el objeto tiene que estar más cerca, y él, supone, menos espeso.

Se levanta, de mala gana, la varita está sobre la mesa, junto al borrador del próximo numero del boletín de la Orden del Fénix (el proyecto de Bill y Andrómeda fue muy bien acogido, y él es el responsable de la edición). _Accio tabaco_ , dice, esta vez con firmeza. Espera, mirando la puerta, escuchando vagamente los sonidos de la música de Lupin, en la habitación de al lado. _Me apuesto el cuello a que está leyendo,_ dice para sus adentros. El saquito de tabaco golpea ligeramente la puerta y Sirius la abre. Quiere llenar la habitación de humo, de fuego y ceniza, sentir el frío contra sus mejillas encendidas y hacerse más ligero. Se sienta en la ventana. Empieza a caer la tarde y esta hora del día le pone extrañamente nostálgico. Una reminiscencia del tiempo en el que vivíamos atados al ciclo del sol, piensa a veces. Luego piensa en Lupin y en su lazo con la Luna. Quizá no sería tan duro para él si todos viviéramos tan estrechamente unidos a lo incontrolable, se le pasa por la cabeza.

Aunque, en su caso, esa impotencia no le es desconocida. Hay quien diría que Azkaban no es comparable a la Luna, al fin y al cabo fueron los magos quienes la construyeron. Está claro que esa persona no ha estado en Azkaban.

*

Distraídamente, Lupin inclina la vela para hacer caer la cera que empieza a ahogar la pequeña llama. Se está acercando al final de la novela, y puede escuchar los martillazos de su corazón contra el crepitar de la chimenea y la música, jazz muggle. Le tiemblan un poco las manos, y por un momento, apoya el libro abierto sobre su regazo. _Es solo una historia, lo sabes, ¿no?_ , se dice a sí mismo, y sonríe ligeramente. Sabe cómo acaba el libro, no es la primera vez que se lo lee. Aun así, al llegar a cierto pasaje los ojos se le nublan, y se permite que el pecho se le quiebre en silencio. Una lágrima gotea furiosamente sobre la página 457, sin siquiera pasar por su mejilla. Se apresura a quitarse las otras con el dorso de la mano, lee dos líneas más y vuelve a dejar el libro sobre sus rodillas. Quiere llorar. No sabe si es sólo por el libro, no es algo que acostumbre a hacer y reconoce que puede tener algunas emociones acumuladas. Sintiéndose como si fuera a hacer algo tan íntimo como masturbarse, cierra el libro y lo deja sobre la mesa, mira la puerta, gira la silla dejándola de espaldas, vuelve a mirar la puerta, se sienta, entierra la cabeza entre las manos, y llora.

Entonces, alguien, presumiblemente Sirius, llama a la puerta. Lupin se pone de pie, sobresaltado. Se seca las lágrimas apresuradamente y bebe un largo trago de agua de la ornamentada botella de cristal que tiene sobre la mesa.

Dubitativo, se acerca a la puerta y la abre despacio. Efectivamente, es Sirius quien le mira con una expresión extraña desde el rellano; huele a tabaco y tiene las mejillas muy rojas, sus pestañas parecen más oscuras en el contorno de sus ojos, el nacimiento del cabello en las sienes está empapado de sudor.

\- ¿Estabas leyendo? -Sirius se apoya contra el marco de la puerta, estirando su cuerpo como un gato. Lo cual tiene s u ironía.

\- Eh... sí -Lupin se toca la cara inconscientemente, esperando no mostrar signos evidentes de haber estado llorando. Sirius sonríe.

\- Lo sabía. Había hecho algo así como una apuesta conmigo mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí? -dice Lupin, sin conseguir encontrarlo divertido.

Y entonces, sin previo aviso, Sirius se acerca a él, podría decirse que demasiado, su expresión es más seria y sigue habiendo algo extraño en su mirada, una especie de determinación, y un temblor; sus pupilas se dilatan en busca de las de Lupin, que está contra la luz.

\- Eh... -intenta Lupin, más incómodo de lo que debería- sí, es una novela que leí hace tiempo, sabes, me apetecía releerla y es un poco... no sé, perturbadora, al final. -Sirius le pone una mano en el hombro, Lupin la mira de reojo- Pero muy buena, si quieres mi opinión, aunque tú no...

\- ¿Puedo besarte? -dice Sirius de repente.

Lupin parpadea, los ojos de Sirius se abren aún mas. Los dos permanecen inmóviles unos segundos.

\- Supongo -murmura Lupin, acortando la distancia entre sus bocas.

Es un beso tímido, demasiado tímido si se piensa en que hace apenas una semana ambos se estaban corriendo contra el cuerpo del otro, pero definitivamente, en el mundo de las emociones el tiempo no fluye de manera lineal.

Cuando se separan, Sirius mira su pie derecho y se coloca el pelo detrás de la oreja.

\- Yo solo... -carraspea- estaba intentando saber cómo me siento.

Sorprendentemente, a Lupin no le molesta saber que acaba de ser usado como sujeto de experimentos.

\- ¿Y bien? -dice, con cierto escepticismo.

Sirius medita la respuesta, golpeándose la barbilla arrítmicamente con el pulgar.

\- No lo sé, Lupin -dice, con una sonrisa frustrada. Lupin baja la mirada.- Tal vez solo... quiero hacerlo otra vez.

Lupin cierra los ojos mientras Sirius se acerca. Este beso es más largo, Lupin no sabe dónde ha tenido las manos hasta ahora, pero, de repente, van hasta la cintura de Sirius, cálida y estrecha; juega, sin darse cuenta, a abarcarla con los pulgares abiertos.

Sus lenguas se sueltan, y se dan otro beso, muy breve, como si confirmaran lo que acaban de hacer.

\- En ese caso -murmura Lupin- creo que sentimos lo mismo.

*

El sol lanza su ultimo aliento, haciendo que sus sombras se alarguen sobre la colcha de la cama de Lupin. Sirius se ha vuelto a tumbar con las manos tras la nuca y Lupin apoya la espalda contra la pared, jugueteando con sus pulgares.

\- Remus, alguna vez... en este tiempo, quiero decir, ¿alguna vez has tenido pareja?

Lupin le mira un momento. Luego cuenta mentalmente las primeras estrellas que van apareciendo tras la ventana.

\- Sí -responde apáticamente- una vez.

\- Aha -Sirius se incorpora un poco- pero, ya no ¿verdad? Parece.. como a veces eres tan reservado...

\- No, ya no -dice Lupin, sin mirarle.- De eso hace ya unos cuantos años.

Sirius duda, quiere encontrar los ojos de Lupin, pero parece lejos de allí, parece triste, y a Sirius le duele y sin embargo, quiere saber.

\- ¿Te molesta que te pregunte estas cosas?

Lupin no contesta inmediatamente, se pasa el pulgar y el índice por los ojos y acerca las rodillas a su pecho.

\- No -dice finalmente.

\- ¿Y te duelen? -dice Sirius con delicadeza.

Lupin se muerde el labio inferior, pensativo. Recuesta la cabeza sobre las rodillas, mirando hacia Sirius y siente algo parecido a ternura.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber?

\- Todo -se ríe, algo nerviosamente.- No, no sé. En realidad quiero saber qué coño pasa entre tu y yo.

Lupin sonríe, mostrando esos dientes algo caninos, algo desordenados.

\- Entonces, quieres saber si tengo algo parecido en mis archivos.

\- Podría decirse -dice Sirius, volviendo a su posición de celda de Azkaban.

\- Bueno, era un chico algo más joven que yo. Muggle. Vivimos un año juntos, más o menos.

Sirius se imagina el Londres muggle. Las drogas muggles, el sexo salvaje muggle, el pulcro apartamento muggle con los discos muggles de Lupin. Está acostumbrado a sentir nostalgia de cosas que nunca ha vivido.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué paso?

\- Nada -dice Lupin rascándose la nariz.- Las cosas tienen su fin.

\- ¿Estabas enamorado? -pregunta Sirius, sintiendo la vergü enza subir por su cuello .

Lupin se mordisquea el dedo. Sabe que esa pregunta va más allá de aquel chico muggle.

\- Sí, supongo.

Sirius se da la vuelta, tumbándose boca abajo. Se apoya en los codos para mirar intensamente a Lupin. A esta hora del día, con esta luz, sin más luz, sus ojos parecen dos estrellas oscuras. Lupin se tensa contra la pared.

\- Escúchame, Remus. -Su mano se cierra sobre la muñeca de Lupin- No tengo ni idea de lo que es esto. No sé qué es lo que está pasando ni hasta qué punto implica... mierda, lo que quiero decir es que lejos de saber qué ostias siento, sí sé que no siento rencor. No te guardo rencor ¿de acuerdo?

Hay algo de rabia, de desesperación en sus palabras. Lupin nota que la mano le suda contra su muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?

\- ¿Por qué va a ser, maldita sea? Porque es _la_ _verdad_.

Sirius le suelta la muñeca y se acomoda torpemente, impulsivamente, contra su pecho. Lupin le acaricia el pelo, también con cierta torpeza.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -murmura. Sus dedos se escurren distraídamente por la nuca de Sirius- Escucha, entiendo perfectamente...

\- Ya, la cosa es que ahora soy libre -le interrumpe Sirius, levantando la cabeza para mirarle.- Y realmente me toca la polla seguir pensando en las mismas putas cosas en las que me he pasado pensando doce putos años de puta basura. -Vuelve a tumbarse contra el pecho de Lupin, que ahora se agita- Ahora tengo otras cosas que hacer, sabes -dice, recuperando la calma.

Los brazos de Lupin están algo separados de su cuerpo, sus dedos algo separados los unos de los otros, en pura tensión.

\- Sirius, -dice, sin tener muy claro como seguir.

Sirius levanta la vista, y le sonríe dolorosamente.

\- Vamos, abrázame -dice, pasando los brazos por debajo de la espalda de Lupin y acercando el pecho a su estómago.

Los brazos de Lupin pierden la tensión sobre las vértebras de Sirius, los dedos de sus manos vuelven a juntarse. El disco se acaba. Lupin cierra los ojos durante un rato, sintiendo su respiración relajarse contra la cara caliente de su amigo.

\- No es tan fácil -dice en voz baja, cuando Sirius empieza a sentir que está nadando otra vez en su mente.

Sirius deja el abrazo lentamente y se sienta al lado de Lupin.

\- No, no es fácil -corrobora- pero ese tipo de cosas nunca me han interesado.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

\- Las fáciles.

Lupin suspira y sonríe con ternura.

\- Debo disentir -dice, con profunda cortesía.- Te interesaban, en concreto, cuando tu impaciencia te impedía, siquiera, copiar correctamente mis trabajos.

\- Lo difícil ahí era convivir simultáneamente con tu encanto y tu pedantería sin que te explotara la cabeza.

La carcajada se escapa de la boca de Lupin, pedante y encantadora.

\- Dios, ¿cómo puedes haber sobrevivido tantos años con lo idiota que eres? -dice, dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

\- Quizá ese es el secreto, ¿no te has parado a pensarlo? Estoy seguro de que si tú no hubieras cometido el gran acierto de desviarte de la rectitud sexual británica y tontear con las drogas muggles no seguirías aquí.

Merlín, maldigo el momento en el que se me ocurrió contarte eso.

*

La noche ya es cerrada. Las velas se han consumido, del fuego solo quedan las brasas. Después de la intensa conversación, Lupin y Sirius se han quedado algo traspuestos, abandonados al sueño ligero, al silencio y la oscuridad. El frío empieza a morder la piel de Sirius; las mangas de su camiseta son demasiado cortas, su ombligo queda descubierto en esa postura enredada. Abre los ojos. Y de alguna manera, Lupin lo nota, porque abre los suyos.

\- No hemos cenado -susurra Sirius.

\- Ya. ¿Tienes hambre?- Lupin lucha contra el impulso de mirar el reloj.

\- No lo sé. Estoy raro.

\- ¿Bajamos y hacemos algo rápido?

\- Espera -dice Sirius, y recorre el cuerpo de Lupin con la mirada. El pantalón arremangado por encima de los pies descalzos, la camisa arrugada y algo abierta, las clavículas, pronunciadas hacia su pecho, un lunar, una cicatriz, los labios muy rojos, destacando contra las sombras, los ojos somnolientos, ahora morenos, las largas pestañas, son muy largas, no se había fijado, tiene algunas pecas, menos que en verano, el pelo, dejado crecer, le surca la frente y las mejillas, algo salvaje, salvaje e íntimo, piensa Sirius, pensando en todo lo demás.

\- Me miras -dice Lupin, mitad pregunta, mitad sospecha.

\- Estoy pensando en comerte para cenar. -Sirius no puede evitarlo, la solemnidad no es lo suyo- No tienes mucha carne que se diga pero eres alto y pecoso y un hombre lobo. Seguro que algo alimentas.

\- Entonces tienes hambre, deduzco.

\- No sé -dice Sirius, y hace un círculo en la colcha con el dedo- más bien frío.

\- Tenemos nuestras necesidades primarias muy descuidadas, tío -dice Lupin, sentándose y buscando la varita.

\- Espera -repite Sirius, esta vez agarrándole de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sirius? -dice Lupin, un indicio de preocupación invadiendo su sonrisa.

\- No sé. -Sirius tira de él para que vuelva a tumbarse- Creo que necesito que no te quieras ir todo el rato para saberlo.

Lupin se ríe.

\- No me quiero ir todo el rato, solo quiero darte un jersey y coger algo para cenar antes de que muramos de hambre o de hipotermia o de alguna otra manera estúpida.

\- Es que me da miedo, quiero decir, temo que las cosas se vuelvan menos extrañas... -hace una pausa, pensando si realmente sabe cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Cómo? -se impacienta Lupin.

\- Si pasa será porque tiene que pasar y entonces no me importará así que nada de esto tiene sentido, pero ahora mismo todo es tan extraño, quiero decir, estamos a oscuras y no sabemos qué hora es y no hemos cenado y hemos hablado de cosas importantes y... me siento bastante extraño.

\- Ya, -dice Lupin, arqueando las cejas.

\- Me siento raro y siento cosas fuertes ahora mismo. Y creo que me gusta estar sintiéndolas. Y creo que no quiero romper este momento para ir a hacerme un bocata. No sé si me explico.

Lupin no dice nada y se vuelve a tumbar, mirando al techo. Algo está inquieto en sus costillas. No sabe si quiere tocar a Sirius todavía. _Todavía,_ porque sabe que va a pasar. Porque de alguna manera sabe que los dos quieren que pase, de la misma forma que sabe que será necesario que se lo pregunten varias veces.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -dice Sirius, después de un rato.

\- No sé -le dice Lupin al techo.- En lo vulnerables que parecemos. Así de... así de dos cuerpos, tan complejos y tan elementales a la vez, con hambre y frío y con tantas historias a la espalda y la guerra marcada en la piel; hemos tenido una fortaleza inverosímil, y sin embargo ahora aquí estamos, incapaces de movernos y volver al baile de máscaras, aquí tumbados como cualquier animal, incapaces de no querer estar juntos.

El corazón de Sirius le duele en el pecho. Es un dolor suave, y algo adictivo, es algo así como estar totalmente borracho sin la parte en la que pierdes el equilibrio, pero igual en los ligeros pinchazos por los músculos y el estómago dado la vuelta y la realidad como si te hubiera tragado en vez de percibirla con los sentidos.

\- ¿Y tú que piensas? -dice Lupin.

\- En que esto se parece a estar totalmente borracho -contesta Sirius.

Lupin se ríe y se acerca a Sirius, tanto como para que sus respiraciones se mezclen y el sonido de su aliento se haga tan fuerte como un huracán. Sirius pasa un dedo suavemente por la cicatriz de la mejilla de Lupin. Lupin le besa.

\- Joder -dice Sirius, rodando hasta quedar boca arriba y poniéndose la mano en el pecho.

\- ¿Qué? -dice Lupin, imitándole.

\- Nada. Que me voy a morir de hambre y de frío antes de irme de aquí.

\- Más te vale que no -sonríe Lupin, levantándose.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde vas?

\- Toma, maldito borracho -dice, lanzándole un jersey, y volviendo a la cama.

\- Creía que esto iba de desnudarse, no de ponerse más capas.

Lupin mira de nuevo al techo, sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Póntelo y luego ya veremos -dice finalmente, acariciándole el brazo desnudo, erizado.

\- ¿Y si nos metemos en la cama?

\- ¿Asumo que debo dar la cena por perdida?

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y se pone el jersey.

\- Está bien, baja a cenar. Pero si cuando vuelvas estoy dormido o aburrido de que me gustes o me he vuelto completamente heterosexual será culpa tuya y solo tuya -Sirius le planta un dedo acusador en el pecho.

Lupin sabe que en condiciones normales no haría algo así, pero qué demonios, ¿no es ese un momento extremadamente extraño, casi fuera de las normas de la realidad? ¿No se siente él también como embriagado, como enloquecido e irresponsable y adolescente y otros motivos suficientes como para agarrar a Sirius de la nuca y besar su cuello, como para levantar su recién puesto jersey y su camiseta de un tirón y lamer la curva de su pecho, como para bajar hasta su ombligo y escucharle empezar a jadear?

\- ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo en 5 minutos y lo subo aquí? -ofrece Lupin, con la más convincente de sus sonrisas.

\- Me parece que lo justo es que bajes caliente a la cocina -dice Sirius, deslizando la mano por debajo de la ropa de Lupin.

*

Han cenado sentados en la cama, sin encender la luz, como si estuvieran haciendo una especie de picnic en el espacio exterior, donde no hay más que oscuridad y presencia.

El jersey de Sirius pica y huele a Lupin, como a libro viejo y a jabón humilde, del que él empezó a usar solo después de cumplir los 17 años y poder renegar a gusto de sus raíces. Con el estómago lleno, todo empieza a parecer algo más sensato, y Sirius hace un pequeño duelo silencioso por aquel momento de delirio, que, de alguna manera, sabe que estaba condenado a ser efímero. Tienen trabajo que hacer al día siguiente y probablemente Lupin ya se haya dado cuenta y esté pensando en cómo decir las cosas de forma educada, como hace siempre. Sirius se levanta, con los platos en los brazos, bajará a la cocina, fregará, subirá, dará las buenas noches a Lupin y desde la puerta todo será mucho más fácil, quizá se masturbe para dormirse rápido, y ya a la luz del día y con el boletín listo para enviar a imprenta, dedicará un rato a pensar en los caminos que está tomando su relación con su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Dónde vas? -pregunta Lupin, algo distraído, mientras coloca las almohadas.

\- A fregar -dice Sirius, tanteando el suelo con los dedos de los pies.

\- ¿Ahora? Hazlo mañana, déjalo ahí, no importa.

Sirius se detiene. No sabe qué contestar, y tiene la estúpida sensación de estar completamente perdido en un escenario demasiado grande. Así que, simplemente, se queda quieto y no dice nada.

\- ¿Sirius? -la voz de Lupin suena extrañada.

\- Qué -Los platos siguen, incómodos, sobre sus manos.

\- Vamos, ven a la cama.

Sirius duda, algo sorprendido por la certeza de las palabras de Lupin, algo sorprendido de sus propias dudas.

\- Si -dice, dejando los platos en el suelo, ahí mismo- sí, pensé que...

\- ¿Que me había dormido? ¿Que me había aburrido de que me gustes? ¿Que me había vuelto completamente heterosexual?

Sirius se ríe y busca de nuevo, a tientas, la cama. Tira de las sábanas, y Lupin estira un brazo para hacerle un hueco al lado de su cuerpo. Sirius duda, otra vez, sin saber por qué, y maldice los entresijos de su maltratado cerebro.

Lupin siente el miedo de Sirius, de alguna manera, con los instintos del lobo. No es adrenalina, exactamente, es un miedo más oscuro y tenaz, esa clase de miedo que no hace escapar a la presa, sino que le impide moverse y aceptar el peligro. Lupin suelta su abrazo.

\- Quererse es complicado -dice, suspirando.

Los ojos de Sirius se sobresaltan.

\- ¿Tú... crees que me quieres? -murmura, con timidez.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? -Lupin se gira sobre su costado, para mirarle directamente.

\- Me refiero a... - Sirius no sostiene la mirada.

\- ¿Qué diferencia hay? -Lupin tiene ganas de cogerle de la barbilla y girar su cara hacia sus ojos. No lo hace.

\- No lo sé -dice Sirius- Dios, no lo sé, pero es evidente ¿no? Pareces Dumbledore con su siglo diecinueve y sus charlas sobre prejuicios y su creerse en posesión de una verdad insondable e inaccesible para el pueblo llano. Que por cierto, ha usado para manipularte.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando, Sirius? -Los ojos de Lupin se abren con aprensión, y se separa ligeramente, involuntariamente, de Sirius.

\- De nada, olvídalo. Estoy enfadado con Dumbledore.

\- ¿Sólo con él?

Sirius no dice nada. Tiene ganas de fumar pero no de hablar ni de moverse. Lupin se levanta, penetra en la sombra y vuelve con la luz roja de un cigarrillo encendido. El corazón de Sirius late un poco más fuerte, deja caer los párpados y siente el humo golpearle desde la calidez del aliento de Lupin. Cierra un poco más los ojos, y su conexión vibra en su instinto.

\- Te quiero -susurra Lupin, a escasos centímetros. Sirius lame las palabras de sus labios hasta que la realidad vuelve a tragarlo.


	12. 1 de febrero

_1 de Febrero de 1996_

 

\- ¡Joder, joder, joder!

Se escucha un estrépito por las escaleras, luego aparece Sirius, golpeando la puerta de la cocina.

Lupin se pone de pie de un salto. Tira el té. La mano en la varita, todos los sentidos -humanos y caninos- alerta.

Pero Sirius sonríe.

\- Nieve -se limita a decir, como un niño con los brazos llenos de caramelos.

\- Ay, Sirius, por Merlín... -se queja Lupin, intentando salvar los papeles que se han mojado con el té.

\- Está bien -sentencia Sirius, y Lupin se prepara para lo peor- lamento que te veas envuelto en esta situación, pero hoy voy a salir a la calle.

Lupin se tapa la frente con una mano. Después de un rato le mira con ojos suplicantes.

\- No, no puede ser en serio. De acuerdo, empecemos otra vez. Buenos días, Sirius.

\- Lo siento -se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Lupin se adelanta, alarga la mano y empuja la puerta antes de que a Sirius le de tiempo a salir.

\- Negociemos esto. Por favor.

\- No tengo que pedirte permiso, Lupin -dice, más divertido que tajante.

\- Ni yo estoy hablando de eso, Black.

Lupin se cruza de brazos y apoya la espalda contra la puerta. Sirius se pone una mano sobre la cadera y todo el peso de su cuerpo cae sobre la pierna derecha, incluída la comisura de la boca, que esboza una sonrisa.

\- Vale. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

\- Sirius, no estoy para bromas, en serio.

\- ¿Quién bromea? _Accio tabaco._

Dos cigarros más tarde, Lupin se está poniendo una larga bufanda de rayas sin el más mínimo entusiasmo.

\- No saldremos de la plaza. Diez minutos y vuelta. Y no se te ocurra hacer nada que no sea propio de un estúpido perro loco malcriado.

Sirius le guiña un ojo. Lupin murmura cosas ininteligibles entre las que puede distinguir _custodia de Harry_ y _expulsados de la Orden._

\- Ay, corta el rollo colega -dice Sirius, con un gesto grosero y la sonrisa en los ojos.

La mirada que le dirige Lupin es todavía más gélida que el aire que se cuela en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place cuando abren la puerta. Sirius ladra. Sirius corre como el mismo diablo. Sirius hunde su cuerpo en la nieve, salta, se revuelca, persigue cosas que Lupin no ve, mea en todas las farolas.

Lupin mira alrededor nerviosamente, paranoicamente, la mano, sudorosa, en la varita. En la otra, una correa de perro, con la absurda esperanza de disimular un mínimo. Los copos de nieve le queman la cara, en menos de cinco minutos está temblando de frío, la humedad va subiendo por su ropa desde el bajo de los pantalones. Está tan indignado que siente que podría lanzarle al perro un _petrificus totalus_ y llevarlo a rastras de vuelta adentro. Cuando se lo está pensando, unos brazos -humanos- le rodean la cintura desde atrás y lo hacen girar lentamente. El contacto es demasiado cuidadoso como para asustarle realmente, y los labios de Sirius -humano- no le dan tiempo a pensar más. Por un momento, le devuelve el beso, como si el frío hubiera congelado -también- sus neuronas. Después, le empuja bruscamente.

\- Me cago en tu puta vida, Sirius Black. -grita en voz baja, mirando compulsivamente alrededor.

\- No exageres, solo ha sido un segundo. Habría sido un poco raro que un perro te metiera la lengua en la boca ¿no te parece?

No le da tiempo a responder, Sirius ha vuelto a transformarse e intenta atrapar copos de nieve como si fueran bichos voladores. En un momento en el que está mirando por encima se su hombro, siente dos patas en el pecho y cae hacia atrás sobre la nieve. El perro le lame la cara y se aleja brincando. Desde el suelo, Lupin intenta alcanzarlo con una bola de nieve, sin éxito. Sirius ladra. Un rayo de sol atraviesa la tempestad tímidamente y acaricia al hombre lobo sobre un ojo. Está a punto de llorar de rabia, o de reírse histéricamente, quién sabe. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y mira al cielo. El sol le responde brillando en su pelo. Lupin suspira. El aire frío que entra en su pecho parece un anestésico. No sabe si eso es resignación, separa las piernas y los brazos de su cuerpo y dibuja un ángel en la nieve.

 

 

 


	13. 23 de febrero

_23 de Febrero de 1996_

 

Sirius no está acostumbrado a tener en cuenta el día de su cumpleaños, a pesar de llevarlo visible sobre su piel. La razón de eso era otra; ahora un recuerdo desdibujado pero imborrable, algo que le hace preguntarse cuál de las dos vidas es la suya, a cuál de las dos vidas pertenece su cuerpo.

La mañana es soleada y un vago olor a café y tostadas llega en bocanadas desde la cocina. También hace frío. Busca por el suelo de la habitación algo que ponerse en sus pies descalzos y ve el sobre blanco, junto a la rendija de la puerta. Se agacha a cogerlo, y no está frío, como si aún conservara el calor de unas manos. Su nombre está escrito con tinta verde oscuro. Recuerda el momento en el que recibió la carta de Hogwarts; la primera carta que recibía directamente, que no pasaba la inspección de los delgados dedos de su madre, como si realmente pudiera existir algo que no tuviera que pasar por sus dedos. No es la reconocible caligrafía de Dumbledore esta vez, sino la de R. J. Lupin.

_Es por mi cumpleaños,_ se dice a sí mismo, cayendo en la cuenta, en un susurro imperceptible que no empleaba desde Azkaban. Cuando termina de leer la tarjeta aprieta el pergamino estúpidamente contra su pecho, como si pudiera guardarlo ahí y protegerlo de la guerra y las tempestades que se avecinan. En lugar de eso, la guarda en el cajón de su mesilla y le hace un encantamiento de bloqueo. Cuando tenía once años no conocía este tipo de encantamientos y su madre acabó encontrando la carta de Hogwarts escondida debajo de los tablones del suelo su habitación, unos momentos antes de ponerle por primera vez los dedos encima.

*

Sirius se anuda su bata escocesa (no puede evitar sonreír recordando a McGonagall persiguiéndoles por los pasillos de Hogwarts con una bata igual que esa, tan escocesa ella) y baja la escalera. Abre la puerta de la cocina, cálida y humeante, y se acerca a Lupin. Lupin sonríe sin decir nada y después le abraza.

\- Feliz cumpleaños -le dice al oído tras un rato.

\- Gracias -susurra Sirius, y le besa.

Lupin se separa lentamente y vuelve a vigilar el fuego.

\- Treinta y seis, entonces -dice Lupin distraídamente, tras el silbido de la tetera.

\- Calla, cállate, ni me lo recuerdes -Sirius sonríe mientras pone la mesa.

\- Me callo. ¿Café o té?

\- Té, gracias -dice Sirius, levantándose.

\- Siéntate -dice Lupin empujándole suavemente el pecho, dulce pero autoritario.

Sirius levanta una ceja con confusión y deleite.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando? -dice Lupin, sonriendo dubitativamente.- Solo trataba de...

Sirius le detiene con una sonrisa malvada.

\- Eso depende -dice, con todo su encanto.

Lupin suelta una carcajada de indignación, bastante poco creíble. Se sienta frente a Sirius y saca un pequeño paquete de su bolsillo.

\- Tu regalo -dice, sonrojándose de repente.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya... gracias. -La seguridad de Sirius se queda en un lugar más cercano a sus artes seductivas, dejando paso a una mirada huidiza. - No tenías que... ¿qué es? No hacía falta. Tu... tu nota ha sido... me ha...

Esta vez es Lupin quien le detiene con una mirada tranquila y misteriosa, la mejilla apoyada en la mano derecha.

\- Ábrelo -dice, con ese tono suave e implacable que estremece ligeramente a Sirius- es una tontería.

Sirius quita cuidadosamente el papel de estraza, y saca dos botellitas, una con un líquido viscoso y verdoso, y otra con lo que parece un pelo de color rosa.

\- Es de Tonks -se apresura a aclarar Lupin.- El pelo.

\- ¿Cómo? -Sirius le mira desconcertado.

\- La otra tiene multijugos, para unas dos horas.

\- ¿Quieres que me transforme en Tonks? -dice Sirius, aún mas desconcertado.

\- Quería invitarte a dar una vuelta por el Londres muggle. Si te apetece, claro. -Lupin carraspea.

Los ojos de Sirius se iluminan de repente.

*

\- Eh... creo que es mejor que te pongas algo más... estilo muggle -dice Lupin, tratando de no herir los sentimientos de Sirius mientras se abrocha frente al espejo una camisa rosa con puntillas, presumiblemente heredada de su tía abuela.

\- Ah, claro. Y sería mejor algo de chica ¿no?

Lupin decide no preguntar si realmente piensa que _esa blusa_ no es de chica.

\- Bueno, Tonks suele usar ropa bastante neutral -dice Lupin- Pero quizá sí ponte algo que te quede un poco más grande -dice, mirando los pantalones negros que Sirius suele llevar, tan ajustados que los huesos de las rodillas se le notan con detalle.

\- Sirius revuelve el armario y saca una camiseta sin mangas, se la pone, y luego se enrolla una especie de foulard al cuello.

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- Bueno, aceptable, salvo que estamos en febrero.

\- Ah, ya.

Sirius vuelve a revolver en el armario y saca una especie de chaleco-capa azul marino, que le llega hasta las rodillas. Para acabar, se pone unos guantes que le suben más arriba de los codos, sin duda pensando en lo ilógico de pretender llevar una capa que no le cubre los brazos _en febrero._

\- ¿Qué tal ahora?

Lupin lucha contra el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco; en su lugar, los gira de un lado a otro.

\- Bueno, pareces salido de las profundidades de un barrio gay, pero...

\- Perfecto, entonces -dice Sirius, dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

\- O más bien un punk volviendo de una fiesta de disfraces, algo que sin duda es muy frecuente encontrar en el Londres muggle.

Sirius se mira en el espejo, divertido, moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro.

\- ¿Qué es punk? -dice, pintándose los labios de un rosa parecido al del pelo de Tonks. Lupin niega con la cabeza.

\- Dices clavando en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¿Que qué es punk? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Punk eres tú.

*

Se aparecen junto a una boca de metro, cerca del centro. Sirius respira profundamente, la luz del sol enrojece el mundo sobre sus párpados cerrados. Tiene ganas de gritar y de correr y está a punto de transformarse en perro sin darse cuenta cuando oye un segundo _pop_ y Lupin aparece junto a él mirando alrededor, con aspecto ligeramente mareado, sus ojos entrecerrándose ante la luz.

Está, _atractivo_ es quizá la palabra, el jersey muggle, no muy diferente de los que suele llevar marcando vagamente sus hombros, la bufanda de rayas al cuello, el pelo casi rubio brillando como un campo de trigo.

Sirius se pone unas gafas de sol que ha encontrado en el bolsillo del chaleco, sonriendo a Lupin.

\- Creía que tu aspecto no podía empeorar -dice él, con las manos en los bolsillos, la sonrisa inevitable. Sirius le manda un beso rosado con los labios de Tonks, no tan distintos de los suyos, al fin y al cabo ella también lleva la endogámica sangre Black.

\- Este es el mejor regalo que me podían hacer hoy, te lo juro -Sirius mira hacia todas partes, pero sobre todo, al cielo, azul intenso tras las gafas, ni una sola nube.

\- Con suerte, cuando cumplas treinta y siete estar en la calle será tan normal que no podrás considerarlo un regalo.

Lupin le da una palmada tímida en la espalda, es Sirius, pero _es el cuerpo de Tonks_ , y sus sentidos no se han acostumbrado.

\- No vuelvas a mencionar los treinta y siete en mi presencia -dice Sirius con un gesto altivo de su cuerpo (esta vez, inconfundiblemente suyo) y echa a andar.

\- ¿Dónde quieres ir? -pregunta Lupin cuando doblan una esquina.

\- Me da igual -contesta Sirius sin pensar- ¿Nos tomamos un helado? ¿De tres pisos y cucurucho de chocolate? ¿Y almendras por encima y canela? Dios, ¿con un poco de nata montada? Sí, es demasiado tarde, no hay vuelta atrás -coge a Lupin por el brazo, luego, de la mano.

\- Estamos en febrero -se queja Lupin, sin poder ocultar del todo la emoción de ver a Sirius feliz.

*

El mundo muggle cambia rápido, las calles que un día fueron sus calles tienen otros colores, nuevos edificios asfixian sus geografías conocidas, los coches son diferentes, la gente se viste diferente, los anuncios y todas esas cosas muggles son diferentes. Sirius no entiende la sociedad muggle y disfruta de esa mirada extranjera.

\- Tienes helado en la nariz -le dice a Lupin, acercándose para lamérselo con la punta de la lengua antes de que él pueda reaccionar.

*

Sirius va cantando por la calle, probando la voz de Tonks, extrañamente parecida a la que él tenía de adolescente, algo ronca, pero aún aguda. De repente, oyen gritos en una calle cercana. Instintivamente los dos llevan la mano a su varita, se miran, se escabullen en un lugar oscuro entre dos edificios. Sirenas de policía, luego, miles de personas empiezan a cruzar la calle agitando carteles, gritando consignas.

\- Ah, una manifestación -dice Lupin, aliviado.

\- Estos muggles están zumbados -dice Sirius, secándose el sudor de la frente- ¿Vamos?

Lupin se encoge de hombros. Se cuelan entre la multitud, que camina despacio y grita rítmicamente.

Sirius logra leer uno de los carteles: _papeles para todos o todos sin papeles._

\- ¿Papeles? -pregunta alzando una ceja de Tonks. Lupin se rasca la barbilla.

\- Supongo que se refieren a los documentos de ciudadanía. Trámites muggles necesarios para existir y esas cosas. Creo que si no has nacido en el país donde vives es difícil tenerlos. Sobre todo para gente que no es blanca.

\- Los muggles tienen sus propios sangre sucia -dice Sirius cogiendo de la mano a Lupin de nuevo.

\- Aha -Lupin mira con atención a su alrededor.

\- Es increíble que sepas tanto -dice Sirius.

\- No es que sepa tanto, simplemente he tenido que vivir mucho tiempo en el mundo muggle.

Sirius le besa.

\- ¡No hagas eso! -dice Lupin, sin pensar.

\- ¿Por? -la mirada herida de Sirius traspasa los ojos de Tonks, negros.

\- Perdona, es que... joder, es un poco como besarle a ella.

\- Bueno, no sería la primera vez ¿no?

\- No seas idiota.

\- No estoy siendo idiota. No me importa. En serio, no me importa. No tienes que pedirme permiso para nada, sabes -su tono de voz se ha vuelto más suave- quiero decir, aquella vez realmente fui un idiota, pero no soy, no quiero ser posesivo contigo. No eres mi marido ni nada de eso.

Lupin no dice nada, el griterío de la manifestación inunda el espacio.

\- ¿Ni siquiera tu novio? -dice finalmente. Sirius no puede estar seguro de si le está tomando el pelo.

\- ¿Quieres que lo sea?

Lupin sonríe misteriosamente y aparta la mirada.

\- Estoy bien así. No necesito ponerle nombres.

\- ¿Entonces por qué me lo preguntas?

\- Para saber si estás bien tú. -Lupin le rodea la cintura- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí -dice Sirius, y esta vez es Lupin quien le besa.- Oye, oye, esto empieza a ponerse muy hetero.

\- Tonks no es precisamente femenina.

\- ¿No lo soy? -dice Sirius con su mejor movimiento de cadera y pestañeando por encima de las gafas.

\- Habíamos quedado en que tú eras un punky disfrazado. Tonks simplemente... no se define... -Lupin se detiene de repente, por lealtad a la confianza de Tonks- tiene un aire masculino, ¿no?

\- ¿Por eso te la tiraste?

\- No seas grosero, Sirius.

\- ¿Que tiene de grosero tirarse a alguien?

Lupin suspira y se lleva la mano al bolsillo para sacar el paquete de tabaco.

\- ¿En serio que no te importa?

\- No tendría derecho -responde Sirius, sin mirarle.

\- No es eso lo que te he preguntado.

\- Bueno en su momento, sí, me importó, ya lo sabes. Pero ni siquiera nos habíamos... no sé, tuvo más que ver con mi inseguridad. Ahora... no sé, creo que me daría más igual. No quiero afirmar nada a la ligera pero, por lo demás, quiero que te sientas libre. Usamos condón y todo eso así que no pasa nada.

Lupin sonríe, enciende el cigarrillo.

\- No estoy muy promiscuo últimamente, sabes.

\- Supongo que es difícil igualar tus buenos tiempos. -Sirius suelta una risotada, Lupin le da un codazo- Me tienes que contar mejor estas historias.

\- Me las reservo para cuando tengas treinta y siete y seas tan viejo que no haya manera de ponerte cachondo -le dice Lupin al oído.

Sirius pone cara de sorpresa y se mira ¿la entrepierna?

\- Qué fuerte, me he puesto cachondo, ¡cachonda! ¡Como una tía! ¡Estoy mojado!

\- Sirius aquí no... -Lupin mira alrededor, aguantándose la risa- dios, ¿como eres tan facilón?

\- Tío, soy una chica. Dios, vamos a un baño público _ya_ , tío tienes que _follarme_ , ¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes?

\- Eh... -Lupin ya está completamente colorado- ¿serías tan amable de darme algún signo de que no se te ha ido completamente la olla?

Antes de que Sirius pueda contestar se vuelven a oír sirenas de policía; de repente toda la manifestación se gira bruscamente y empieza a correr en dirección contraria. A través de la estampida, Lupin alcanza a ver a los policías bajándose de los coches y dando los primeros golpes.

\- Vámonos de aquí –dice tirando del brazo de Sirius, que observa la situación con la boca abierta.

Echan a correr y se escabullen por un callejón, por segunda vez en esa tarde.

\- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están locos? -dice Sirius recuperando el aliento.- ¿Los aurores pegando a la gente por la calle?

\- No son exactamente aurores, sabes.

\- No, supongo, pero... joder... estoy flipando.

\- Y tú te quejas de nuestro Ministerio...

\- Eh, no te aproveches del hecho de que los muggles estén pirados para quitar legitimidad a mis argumentos.

\- Nunca -teatraliza Lupin, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Las sirenas siguen escuchándose a lo lejos.

\- ¿Pero esto es así en todas las mani...lo que sea?

\- No. No lo era, al menos. Sabes, en verano hay una especie de manifestación... es más festiva pero también es tipo... ocupar la calle y hacer reivindicaciones. Le llaman el Orgullo, es el día de la gente queer, gay, trans y todo eso. Es bonito.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, es raro también, sabes. Muy muggle. Pero los magos no tenemos algo así, en realidad. Es bonito ver que la gente que es considerada anormal y desviada y esas cosas no se avergüenza de ser quien es. Creo que paradójicamente los magos somos mucho más estrictos en cuanto a quién se puede y a quién no se puede amar. Recuerdo que yo antes pensaba que, _sabía_ que estaba haciendo algo equivocado. No es que no lo aceptara, no es que creyera que no estaba bien, pero sí creía que era _equivocado._ Como ser un hombre lobo. Y puede que fuera en una de esas manifestaciones donde realmente me di cuenta de que no se puede amar de manera equivocada. Es absurdo.

Sirius le pasa los dedos por la cara en una rápida caricia.

\- Pareces Dumbledore hablando de amar y esas cosas.

\- ¿Dumbledore habla de amar? -Lupin se ríe- No, bueno, mucha literatura en mi vida, ya sabes. Me refería a gustar, desear, lo que quieras. Nada necesariamente trascendental.

\- Me gustaría ir contigo. Al Orgullo Muggle ese.

Lupin sonríe, una chispa de nostalgia contrae los músculos de su cara.

\- Ojalá todo esto haya acabado para entonces.

*

\- ¿Compramos tabaco muggle?

\- El tabaco muggle es asqueroso, Sirius.

\- Sí, pero con un punto exótico. Y no hay que liar los cigarrillos.

Se sientan en el banco de un pequeño parque a fumar uno de esos cigarros industriales. En los bancos de alrededor, los adolescentes hacen lo mismo. La gente pasa, charla ruidosamente, coches, motos, bicicletas. El mundo muggle es muy ruidoso.

\- Echo de menos mi moto. No sé si me atreveré a pedírsela a Hagrid cuando... cuando eso.

\- ¿Sabes conducir una moto muggle? -pregunta Lupin distraídamente.

\- Sí, claro. La utilizaba así a menudo, quiero decir, por tierra ¿no te acuerdas?

\- Sí, es verdad. -Lupin se levanta y se mete en un rincón a la sombra de un edificio. Sirius supone que ha ido a mear.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dice Sirius tras un rato, levantándose con impaciencia y mirando hacia el hueco donde está su amigo- Por las bragas de Merlín, Remus Lupin ¿estás robando?

Lupin está apuntando con la varita hacia el candado de una pequeña moto cuidadosamente aparcada.

\- Solo la estoy tomando prestada por un rato -dice despreocupadamente.- En menos de una hora tenemos que estar de vuelta, así que...

Sirius le mira con la boca abierta, Lupin consigue arrancar el motor.

\- Venga, súbete ya -dice, señalando la moto- ya sé que te encantaría pasar el resto de tu cumpleaños en una comisaría muggle, pero no estoy dispuesto a pasar por eso.

La sonrisa termina por explotar en la cara de Sirius.

\- Dios, Lupin, creo que estoy enamorado -dice subiéndose a la moto, sin dejar de mirarle.

Lupin sube detrás de él con esa elegancia de tragalibros, como si tocara el vehículo con dos dedos cuando de hecho acaba de plantar todo su trasero en el asiento y sus manos se están enroscando suavemente, deliciosamente, podría decirse, sobre el estómago de Sirius.

\- Sabía que te darías cuenta mediante algo así -dice riendo, la barbilla en el hombro de Sirius, los dedos moviéndose involuntariamente contra su camiseta.

*

Sirius ha conducido sin rumbo, y han acabado en las afueras. Amplios parques, más sórdidos, menos paisajísticos, torres de edificios grises, iguales, los barrios obreros, ¿siguen siendo barrios obreros?

Aparcan la moto contra una verja, atraviesan un parque que sube por una colina. Algo más lejos, unos chavales juegan al baloncesto. Algunas parejas aprovechan los rincones para tener sexo adolescente. Las pandillas comen pipas sentadas en los bancos.

Desde arriba, la ciudad se expande sin límites. No hay nadie allí. Sirius se apoya contra una pared cubierta de graffiti. Lupin pasea por el borde del barranco cubierto con una malla de alambre, manos en los bolsillos. Sirius tiene un _deja vu_. ¿O tal vez el recuerdo de una película muggle? ¿El de un sueño? ¿Ha estado alguna vez allí y esa imagen está ahora en el estómago -suponiendo que tengan- de un dementor? Lupin está de espaldas, la mirada perdida en el plano de Londres -Sirius está seguro de que está viendo un plano, tratando de situar los lugares que conoce, los puntos cardinales, así es Lupin- y Sirius aprovecha esa intimidad para tocar ese cuerpo ajeno, ese cuerpo prestado. No es tan diferente del suyo, también es delgado, anguloso, aunque no tanto; la piel se siente igual, tal vez algo más de intensidad en algunos rincones.

Lupin regresa de su exploración y mira a Sirius sin decir nada, Sirius sonríe y apoya la cabeza en su hombro.

\- No sé por qué, esto me recuerda a la primera vez que me fui de casa -dice Sirius.- Pasé una noche en la calle antes de ir a casa de James.

\- No sabía eso -dice Lupin, resbalando junto a Sirius hasta el suelo de cemento.

\- No se lo había contado a nadie -dice Sirius, como si a él también le sorprendiera.- Puede parecer un poco trágico, pero yo no tenía miedo. Recuerdo estar sentado, puede que en un sitio como este, viendo caer la noche, y sentir una de las cosas más felices que he sentido nunca. Que el mundo me pertenecía.

Lupin baja la mirada, y busca ciegamente la mano de Sirius -la encuentra a la primera-.

\- No recuerdo haber sentido nunca eso -dice Lupin, mirando de nuevo a Sirius, con los ojos brillantes.

Sirius acaricia las cicatrices de su cara.

\- Eso es una vergüenza -susurra, acercándose a su oído.- Te mereces sentir eso todos los días de tu vida.

Lupin intenta sonreír, enciende otro cigarrillo muggle.

\- Me alegro de al menos poder sentir otras cosas felices -dice, mirando a Sirius, y pasándole el cigarrillo mientras la ciudad aúlla a lo lejos.- Tenemos que irnos a casa.

Sirius asiente, sintiendo que ya está en casa.

 


	14. 14 de abril

****_14 de abril de 1996_

 

\- Más rápido -dice Lupin agitadamente, bajo el peso del cuerpo de Sirius- más fuerte.

Sirius sabe a lo que se refiere, cuando clava la rodilla en el colchón, y empieza a moverse al ritmo de sus pulsaciones, y Lupin levanta la espalda. Se refiere a la necesidad, a la urgencia de sostener, de apretar, de hacer que las cosas estallen y a la vez permanezcan. No se trata solo de la carne -ahora que son más movimiento que carne, más ruido que voz- sino del tiempo, de que el tiempo se detenga y a la vez se consuma, más rápido, más fuerte.

Lupin le mira, con el pelo empapado de sudor y los ojos hinchados, con deseo, con rabia. No sabe si le mira a él o está mirando dentro de sí mismo. Probablemente ambas cosas. Y dice, con una voz que no es su voz y sin embargo es su única voz:

\- Más adentro.

Y Sirius, ahora, sabe exactamente a lo que se refiere. Siente algo parecido a una nausea. La certeza de que necesita ir más adentro de la vida, la certeza de que no es posible. Quizá es por eso por lo que existe el orgasmo, piensa. Y se corre.

 


	15. 18 de junio

_18 de Junio de 1996_

 

Sirius despierta de un sueño inquieto, empapado de sudor y tensión. La luz gris de un día lluvioso ilumina la habitación sin sombras. Su cuerpo está pegajoso y caliente contra el de Lupin; bajo las sábanas huele a sueño y a sexo. Los músculos le duelen ligeramente al incorporarse contra la pared, los ojos aun entrecerrados, su corazón volviendo a la calma.

Despertarse se parece mucho a aparecerse, piensa Sirius; hay unos largos segundos en los que permaneces en un lugar que ya no ves, en el que ya no estás, pero que todavía sientes. Respira profundamente, buscando que el intenso olor que le rodea -no precisamente delicado, pero agradable- acabe de rescatar su mente de ese escenario onírico que apenas puede reconstruir con imágenes, pero que aún pesa en su garganta.

Y Lupin duerme. Casi no hace ruido al respirar y sus ojos se agitan tras sus párpados. _¿Qué estás soñando?_ , le pregunta Sirius en su cabeza. Lupin mueve sus dedos ligeramente, de manera extraña, las manos colocadas delante de su pecho, el cuerpo tendido de lado, frente a Sirius. A ratos, un pequeño espasmo sacude su cuerpo. Lupin duerme. Y Sirius le mira como si leyera un libro, la receta de una complicada poción, o una carta de amor de las que nunca escribiría.

*

Sirius se levanta cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no despertar al hombre que yace junto a él. En su cara hay una sonrisa que no puede evitar. Como cuando es imposible aguantar las lágrimas.

Siente que la temperatura desciende al menos diez grados al salir al oscuro pasillo, descalzo, desnudo. Camino del cuarto de baño se cruza con Kreacher, que le dirige una expresión de asco. Sirius sonríe.

El agua caliente es casi tan agradable como el tacto de otra piel. Lava a conciencia todos los rincones de su cuerpo, los restos de saliva y semen, las marcas de los pequeños mordiscos y moratones, los lugares que aún escuecen por el roce. El placer no es exactamente placer y el dolor no es exactamente dolor, piensa Sirius.

*

Estaban en la sala con Tonks, Kingsley y Moody cuando Snape les ha avisado mediante un patronus de que Voldemort ha logrado engañar a Harry y de que está en el departamento de Misterios. Sirius se levanta bruscamente, haciendo que la silla caiga al suelo, y su mirada queda atrapada en el tapiz de la familia Black, pensando estúpidamente en lo que le dijo Tonks en navidades acerca de modificar el retrato de familia.

\- Sirius -dice alguien sin concretar.- Sirius, -Lupin le pone las manos en los hombros y busca su mirada.

\- ¿Estás bien?- dice Tonks, preocupada.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya -apremia Moody- id a por vuestras cosas.

\- Sirius, ¿vas a venir? -dice Lupin, en voz baja.

Sirius tiene los puños apretados y por un momento parece que va a empezar a llorar, o a destrozar muebles, pero luego respira, y sonríe, mirando a Lupin con algo que podría leerse como orgullo.

\- Vamos a por las cosas, rápido -dice.

Antes de salir, Lupin entra en su habitación por ninguna razón concreta, ya que suele llevar encima todo lo necesario, y encuentra una nota sobre su mesilla. Esta mañana, al levantarse vio la misma nota pero por algún motivo pensó que la había escrito él mismo; una de las poesías que le vienen a la mente inesperadamente, ideas para el boletín de la Orden. Sin embargo, ahora, distingue claramente la caligrafía de Sirius, y aunque realmente no sea el momento de leerla, sus dedos ya la han alcanzado.

_A veces_ , -escribe Sirius- _a veces pienso en un miércoles, más que nada porque el miércoles es el día más anodino que existe, pienso en el Londres Muggle claro, pero aceptaría cualquier otro lugar, es miércoles por la noche y estoy saliendo de la ducha, relajado y posiblemente encharcando el lugar y tú estás… leyendo, concentrado, acurrucado en el sofá con tu ridículo pijama y no siendo consciente de que hay un mundo más allá de tu ridícula novela, y yo te miro, sé que es algo en la mirada porque me arden los ojos, como si no pudiera haber un ser más ridículo y más adorable que tú, ni nada que me haga más feliz que saber que voy a irme contigo a la cama un estúpido miércoles cualquiera mientras el resto del mundo agoniza preguntándose el sentido de la vida o ajustando su despertador, cuando yo simplemente voy a tener sexo contigo o quizá a hablar de tu novela porque estás ridículamente emocionado o quizá a no decir nada y solo sentir el peso de tus huesos de hombre lobo hundirse a mi lado. A veces, a veces pienso que eso es lo que quiero. Solo eso._

Lupin sonríe. Sonríe, sonríe y le flaquean las fuerzas por un momento, sintiéndose incapaz de ir a la batalla y renunciar a esa promesa, renunciar a salir hoy mismo de una boca de metro de la mano de Sirius, mirando un plano de Londres, hablando de trivialidades y del futuro mientras otros luchan esta guerra cruda e inacabable.

Coge una pluma de su escritorio y escribe una respuesta en la misma nota.

_Y luego dices que no eres ningún romántico._

Dibuja un corazón muy rojo al lado de sus palabras y dobla cuidadosamente el pergamino. Sale deprisa de su habitación y entra un momento en la de Sirius, dejando la nota en su mesilla.

Sirius le apremia desde el rellano, la excitación mezclada con una cara de preocupación paternal que nunca antes le había visto:

\- ¿Estás listo?

Lupin asiente como un Gryffindor. Sirius le da la mano, sonriendo con decisión, y salen juntos a la calle. A la batalla.

 


End file.
